Pokémon Ultra Star: Twilight Hide
by HeroProject39
Summary: The star watches from afar and aids the lost to the right path. The trainer chosen by the beast that guides the stars will embark on a journey. (In which a girl with hyper intuition is to not be underestimated and spends her summer vacation dealing with Team Skull’s antics.) [Gen VII] HIATUS
1. The Adventure Awaits Under the Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s).**

**Genres: Friendship, Adventure, Humor, Romance (high-key mild though)**

**Notes to make: No pairings, but I can have teasing romantic moments as the author lol. Updates are not guaranteed to be consistent, but I do my best to not leave anyone hanging without notice. The Pokémon plot lines are long in general, so it will definitely take me years to ever finish it. I'm also working on other long fics too so there's that.**

**This**** is a fic I thought of when I realized there could be an invisible third game for the VII generation, since there's always two versions instead of a possible third one. And yes, I know the sun is technically a star but I'm talking about the broader sense of stars. And yes, it still sounds dumb but that doesn't stop me from writing it. This will be my first time doing a Pokémon fic so I can't drop references to past Pokémon fics (as fun as that may be).**

**Sun and Moon won't be featured here since I don't really know how to incorporate them into the fic.** **We'll be treating main OC as the actual protagonist of this fic.**

**Like**** majority of fics, I'll be using the English names instead of Japanese. For the main OC, I'll be using an actual name unlike Sun or Moon. You can refer OC as Star, but the narrative won't.**

**This**** will have an exclusive legendary Pokémon! So yes, there will be a star legendary Pokémon and there will be changes to the story (obviously).****The protagonist will be female (just because).**

**I'm not the best in writing fighting scenes (my vocabulary doesn't stretch so far as the ocean) but I think what matters is that I get the visual of what I imagine be clear for my readers. I'll do my best!**

**Also, the first chapter is almost a copy and paste of the game but I'll try to stay away from that and add individuality behind it. It's always hard to do that, especially in the first chapter.**

**Now enough warnings and notes. Enjoy!**

**[The Adventure Awaits Under the Twilight Sky]**

.

..

...

_There was darkness. Darkness so black one cannot see their own hand up close. It was cold. Hollow. And sad._

_(Where is this place?)_

_A flash of light split the black abyss. A large presence leaped from the hole. As it glides across the void of space from above, a __streak of fluorescent__ seafoam green illuminated the world in a sea of glittering specks of stars._

_Darkness was no longer apparent. Light granted warmth and safety in its place._

_Floating from above was a gigantic canine whose hide glowed a soft green radiance._

_It was as though she was gazing upon a brilliant star._

_The mysterious being stared at her solemnly. She found herself lost in the deep blue starscape that seemed to constantly change around its violet eyes._

_(Who are you?)_

...

..

.

Something was shaking her arm, arousing blue eyes to flutter open. The girl slowly sits up and yawn while stretching. She then looks beside her to find a familiar Meowth standing on her bed. It looked accomplished in waking its owner up.

She smiled albeit slugglishly and rubs the cat's head.

"Good morning, Luck." She realized the amber tone of her bedroom, a room she is still unfamiliar with, shone from the windows (she must have forgotten to close the curtains. She _was_ really sleepy that she plopped straight into bed) and looks out.

"Or rather, 'Good evening,' I should say."

The sunset skies was dyed in warm colors of vivid orange, mellow yellow, and burning red, the red traveling the farthest (as her mother had said).

The memory of the huge green dog and the stars still remained fresh in her mind.

_'Was that a dream?__ It didn't seem as whimsical as most dreams would be...'_

As a little girl, she would tell her mother of the dreams she had the following morning. Whether she was soaring airborne through the skies or swimming like a mermaid in the oceans with Pokémon, she would narrate everything. Her mother would comment how cute it was for her to be so excited about dreams.

Somewhere along the way, the girl stopped openly speaking about her imaginations. Maybe she was more interested in other things than describing her dreams now.

Luck hops off the bed and mewed, gesturing the child to come out and meet her mother. It was not the first she saw the familiar body language from the messenger after all.

"Okay, I'm coming." She said. She swings her legs off the ledge of the bed and does a few more stretches before following her Meowth out the door and into the living room.

Her mother comes in from the porch and grinned at the sight of her daughter. This woman is Eri, an energetic mother who had insisted the family would move to the Alola region for summer vacation.

"Good evening, Astraia. Slept like a log, didn't you?" Eri said.

Astraia rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, jet lag..."

Eri looks out and gazed into the sunset scenery. "Watching the sunset from Kanto is nice as it was, but here in Alola, it's a beautiful sight. As expected from the tropical islands."

She reverts her gaze back to Astraia. "So, are you excited to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

The girl beamed. "Of course! I heard there's an Alolan version of Meowth, so I'm curious."

The Kanto Meowth inclined its head to the side curiously.

Eri nodded. "As am I. It might not be a bad idea to go out and see just how friendly the Pokémon here are. Why don't you go out and explore around the neighborhood?"

Astraia's blue eyes twinkled. "Really?"

The woman smiled. "'Nothing ventured, nothing gained,' as they say. So grab your bag, put on your adventure hat, and embrace the beauty of Alola!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Astraia playfully saluted before returning to her room.

She grabbed her hat and bag hung on the coat rack and looks at her reflection in the full body mirror.

Astraia wore a white and blue sailor dress with short sleeves and a short blue tie (underneath her dress she had black spandex shorts hidden). She sported black knee high socks and white and blue-rimmed slip-on shoes. Astraia had tied her long azure blue hair into upper pigtails from behind, where she had slipped her white and blue-ribbon sunhat (branded with half of the Pokéball design to the side) and closed the clasp underneath to secure her hat's place.

Astraia attaches 3 white hair clips on one side of her side fringes and adjusted her sandy brown messenger bag slung across her chest, a rainbow star keychain dangling on the clasp.

Upon stepping out, her mother smiled widely. "You look wonderful! Just like a Pokémon trainer. I can see it now -- My little Astraia, a strong and amazing trainer who may just one day reach the top of the world!"

Astraia giggled. "Did your clairvoyance senses say that?"

"I don't need it to know you'll do great on your journey." Eri said.

Astraia's ancestors were seers from long ago, although they did not make a big name for themselves. Somewhere down the line, each generation was weakening in their clairvoyant skills as the general public does not take fortunes very seriously from humans. Psychic type Pokémon are the ones who replace them in that field.

Now her family is just like any normal family that no one would expect to be quirky. Strange enough, seers are passed from female to female, so only women recieve the power. The most her mother, a direct descent, can do relating to this divine power is subconsciously foretell what weather will approach. Although weather forecasts are a thing that percieves a week into the future, Eri relies on her power to pinpoint not just the type of weather but also the temperature within an environment. It's not exactly obsolete, the mother had insisted.

As for Astraia, she only has what people call a "woman's intuition," though she herself dubs it Ultra Intuition, or UI for short. When she plays rock-paper-scissors with anyone, she would win every game. When playing card games such as Old Maid, her UI would tell her to pick whichever is not the Joker. Her UI helps her win many, if not all games that require a bit of gambling.

Her UI is actually quite helpful in many cases and is more stronger than the recent past generations had altogether, her mother had admitted. One early ancestor could foretell what a person dislikes while another could predict which company will run out of business. Astraia's is more of a life "skill" and thus deemed more practical than deciding what nail polish is trending.

Astraia smiled. "Thanks, mom."

The woman nodded. "Even though I say that, do be careful walking through the tall grass." Eri warned, "Some wild Pokémon are not the most welcoming to those who wander in their area."

"I know, I know..." She knows that, at least.

Eri brightens her smile. "Why don't you head up toward Iki Town and see what you discover in Alola? I heard Alolan people are very friendly and nice. I'm sure you'll befriend someone your age quickly."

"Okay, I'll be going." Astraia said before bending low to pet Luck and waving goodbye. Eri wished her a safe journey alongside Luck as they watch the child exit the house.

Once Astraia steps outside, she shielded her eyes from the warm amber sunlight enveloping her. The cool island breeze grazing her balanced the heat. It smelled fresh and clean, with a hint of the ocean behind it.

Astraia hops off the steps and makes a right turn where the path is an incline to a tall slope. If she recalled, Route 1 should take her to Iki Town...

After Astraia climbed to the top, she was about to swim through a field of taller grass when she heard and watch the grass rustle. It went past the grass and heads straight for the girl.

A Pokémon appears from the grass. It may be a native Pokémon of this region as it was unfamiliar to her.

Astraia steps ten paces back and yelps. The Pokémon of a long slim tan body with blonde fur running down from head to tail hisses at her.

Did she happen to have wandered into its territory or something? Is that why it's hostile?

She slowly moves away as the Pokémon crawled forward at the same rate, preparing an opportunity to strike.

"E-Easy there..." Astraia attempted to placate it as kindly as possible without posing a threat, a nervous smile on her visage. The first step into her journey and she's already facing trouble.

_'Sorry mom. Even after you had warned me, I still failed...'_

Suddenly three new Pokémon arrived to the scene and stood in front of the girl. There was an owl, a kitten, and a seal pup. They stared the wild creature warily and each released their cry as if challenging it to battle one against three of them. There was strength in numbers, people say.

Astraia wondered who they were to be her saviors. They didn't seem to be wild Pokémon.

Intimidated by the trio of Alolan Pokémon, the blonde Pokémon scurries away and back into the patch of tall grass never to be seen again. The three cheered, having successfully warded off the hostile enemy.

Astraia blinked and marveled at their heroic moment.

She crouches to her knees and smiles. "Wow, you guys were amazing! Thank you."

The three turn around and smiled back. They're really cute Pokémon.

"Hey there, cousin!"

Astraia stands straight and looks behind to see a man in a lab coat waving at her. He looked familiar...

"Professor Kukui?"

The man approaches her. "You're Astraia, right? You okay? I saw you about to get attacked like that!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to them." Astraia looks down to the three unique Alolan Pokémon by her feet. They branded proud faces having done a good deed.

Kukui grins. "Looks like they did! Though I sure didn't expect that, yeah... I didn't think these little fellows would dash out on their own to help save a stranger!"

Astraia did wonder that. Such nice Pokémon...

"But I'm getting ahead of myself." Kukui continued, "Welcome to Alola, the Pokémon paradise! That's what I'm supposed to be saying. I'm Kukui, yeah. The Pokémon Professor. People and Pokémon live and work together here in Alola, too."

"It's nice to meet you." Astraia bows politely, to which Kukui nods in return.

"I was supposed to meet you in better circumstances, but that's fine. Though you should watch out for yourself." Kukui warns in a lighthearted tone.

"Yeah, my mom told me the same thing..." Astraia rubs the back of neck apologetically with a matching smile.

His eyes lifted along with a grin on his lips. "Don't you ever forget... You can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you got Pokémon in your corner! Wild Pokémon could be lurking in the tall grass, yeah, just waiting to leap out and bite you, but you'll be fine if you've got a Pokémon of your own! Here, let me introduce the Pokémon that helped you just now."

Astraia and Kukui stand side by side before the three Pokémon lined up.

"This is the Grass-type Pokémon Rowlet." A round beige and white owl with a leaf bow tie spins on its orange talons.

"And the Fire-type Pokémon Litten." A black kitten with red stripes stretched its back before mewing.

"And the Water-type Pokémon Popplio." A blue seal pup with a lighter frilly collar and pink round nose claps its fins joyfully.

Astraia waves. "Hi there!"

"Y'see, the fact of the matter is... one of these Pokémon will become your first partner, woo!" A flicker of realization crossed Kukui's eyes before he split into a grin. "Heh... Maybe that's why they wanted to save you? Go on and choose the one you'd like to keep as your partner, cousin!"

Astraia's blue eyes flitted across the three. This was so sudden. She didn't expect to choose one so early. Plus, they're all so cute and charming in their own ways. How could she decide among the three that she'll bring along her journey? She also didn't want to pick one and leave the others sad...

Kukui pats her shoulder, causing her to look up to him.

He had an assuring smile. As if he had read her mind, he said, "I know it's out of the blue, but don't worry. Just follow your heart and let it decide for you. The others will understand." He gestured to the Pokémon.

The blue-haired girl nodded tentatively. "R-Right..."

She reverts her gaze back to the Pokémon with determination. She meets each of their eyes as though searching for a click that will seal the deal.

Something sparked in one of them. The longer she stared at them, the more she could see the future of the obstacles they will encounter and climb together thick and through. Someone who will be there to share the burden and enjoy the time spent in each other's company. Someone who she will fight together with.

Astraia didn't know if it was her intuition speaking, but regardless, she just knew in the back of her mind this Pokémon is the one. Perhaps she doesn't need some prophecy or vision to guide her.

Astraia steps closer and crouches down to pick them up. A sense of what she done is right blooms in her chest. "I choose you... Litten."

The Fire Cat Pokémon mews and smiles back.

Kukui watches the sight quietly and looks to Rowlet and Popplio. "Well, there you have it. You two will be chosen by wonderful trainers, too, in the near future."

They nodded at the prospect before being sent back into their Poké Balls.

Kukui comes up to the pair. "So you went with Litten! Woo, what a fine-looking team you two are! Do you want to give him a nickname?"

Astraia looks to Litten in her arms. The kitten lifts his head and tilts curiously at the thoughtful look his new trainer held.

"I think I'll call you..." The amber glint from the sunlight reflected in her eyes. She holds Litten so that he was facing her. A proud smile folded her lips as she said, "Ignis. How about it?"

Ignis' eyes sparkled as bright as the stars. He mewed again, this time a sense of honor of being bestowed a strong name.

Kukui whistled, seeming impressed. "That sounds strong, and unique. I like it! Here's a Poké Ball for Ignis. It should feel nice and cozy in there." Kukui hands Astraia a red and white Poké Ball the size of her fist with a button in the middle.

The child wonders how she could carry this. She pushed the button and it shrinks to the size of a pebble. Ohhh. Technology sure is advanced. She pockets it in her messenger bag.

"All right, then! Let's get going to Iki Town, Astraia. Time to meet the Island Kahuna!"

"Island Kahuna?" That's a new term. Sounds almost like the chief of a village of tribe.

"Truth is, that partner Ignis of yours is a gift from the kahuna, not me. So let's go show it off and say a proper thank-you, cousin. It may not be the only gift you get! In case you haven't heard, the kahunas are all crazy-strong Pokémon Trainers. Be careful about getting into a battle with one!" Kukui said.

Astraia was surprised. If the Island Kahunas are like the unbeatable trainers of their respective islands, wouldn't that be considered a huge thing? It's like the equivalent of being rewarded by a king. She should be honored, right? Is that how she should feel?

Somehow the heavy duty to not disappoint the kahuna for this opportunity is kind of overwhelming her. She's only eleven!

Kukui points to the path ahead. "Iki Town is right up there! Get Ignis in the Poké Ball I gave you. I want you to experience the feel of encountering Pokémon and fighting them. As a Trainer, you are now able to fight other Pokémon, whether against the wild unknown or another Trainer's."

Astraia looks down to Ignis who she had set down to the ground beside her feet. She was reluctant. "Is...Is it okay if I could let him stay out instead? I want my Pokémon to have fresh air instead of staying inside the Poké Ball..."

She doesn't want her Pokémon to be left in the dark of what's going on or be robbed of enjoying the environment around them. Of course, she would return Pokémon in their balls if they are too big or attracting attention. That would be a hassle.

Kukui nods. "Sure. It'll be exercise for your Pokémon too, so why not? I'm sure Ignis will be a great bodyguard for you."

Ignis lifts his chin to the twilight skies dignified. He was confident to prove himself capable as a bodyguard.

Astraia smiles. "Thank you, Professor. You too, Ignis."

Kukui accompanies Astraia through the tall grass while the fire cat stood its guard on all four paws and scans the area for any hostile Pokémon. Astraia notes how he seems to be very diligent in his duties.

_'Cute.'_

They arrive to the top of the hill smoothly without interruptions and proceed onto the path that led to a staircase. Astraia eagerly goes on ahead with Ignis following pursuit, leaving Kukui to chuckle at childish youth.

Astraia stops a few ways before the entrance when a boy climbed down the staircase and spotted her in his line of vision. He runs up to her and excitedly spoke, "Hey, hey! Which Pokémon are you gonna choose as your partner? Have you decided?"

Astraia leans a bit back at the stranger's eccentricity. "Um..."

Are many Alolan people this friendly with strangers? Did she see his face before?

Having caught himself ahead, the dark skinned boy in a black shirt and yellow shorts blinked his dark eyes and crossed his arms behind his head. He sported a carefree grin. "Oh yeah! I'm Hau! I couldn't wait for us to pick our partners together, so I came to find you myself!"

"Really...?" How does he know her?

Ignis pads up by his trainer's side, his mewing catching Hau's attention.

"Wow, your Litten is so cool!" Hau bends to admire with sparkling eyes at Astraia's new partner who inched back warily. Hau shot back up and gasped in realization. "Hey wait! You've already picked your Pokémon?!"

Astraia bowed her head now feeling guilty. "Yeah, sorry..."

Kukui approaches the two. "Sorry about that, Hau. We had a little accident on the way here, so I ended up letting Astraia choose her partner first without you."

Hau nods in understanding. "Fair enough. I guess it was just fate for you guys to meet!"

Astraia was amused by the idea. Perhaps.

"But you can choose one of these two, Hau!" Kukui sends Rowlet and Popplio out.

The ponytailed boy looks between the two starter Pokémon. In a heartbeat, he announced, "Then my partner will be... Rowlet! I choose you!" The owl coos in response, delighted to be chosen.

Hau waves at Rowlet. "Alola, friend! I'd decided ages ago that you're the one I wanted to have an adventure with!" He leans forward with hands on his knees. "We're gonna do so much awesome stuff together! Just you wait and see!"

Rowlet flaps his wings and circles around the boy above his head before landing on the ground beside him.

Astraia smiles at the owl. "That's great, I'm happy for you."

Rowlet bobs his head, returning the sentiment.

"Professor! You'll take good care of Popplio, right?" Hau asked.

"You better believe I will, Hau! All right then. Popplio! Everyone! Time to get back in your balls for now."

"Wait up!" Hau spoke up. He faces Astraia. "Me and Rowlet have a favor to ask. Be our opponents in our first ever Pokémon battle together!"

Astraia only received her Pokémon in the past five minutes, but she figured it was better to learn for experience. She had seen a few back in Kanto while passing by and remembered how the trainers looked like they had a lot of fun.

She nodded. "I'd be honored. This is our first battle too."

Ignis and Rowlet seemed eager to fight as well. They shared a healthy challenge in their eyes to fight to the best they have alongside their trainers.

"I'll be the referee, then." Kukui said. He allowed Popplio to sit by and watch before he would return it inside the ball and stood between both trainers who had distanced themselves for the battlefield.

"All right! I'm seriously gonna enjoy this!" Hau pumps his arms in the air as though getting himself fired up. "Go, Rowlet!" The grass-type Pokémon is sent forward.

Astraia smiles. She likes how cheerful her opponent is.

_'Does that make us rivals, then?'_

The peculiar thought of having Hau as her rival may makes things interesting for the future to come.

"Ready, Ignis? Let's give it our all!" Astraia encouraged from her spot.

Ignis assumes a battle stance eagerly and stares at his opponent. Rowlet flaps in the air ready to attack at any moment upon his trainer's command.

"Battle... Begin!"

Hau gives the first order. "Use Tackle!"

Rowlet swoops in to strike at Ignis with his whole body. Ignis crouches close to the ground as his opponent comes closer.

_'Rowlet is a flying type, so he has an advantage in mobility in the skies. However, close combat works best when your opponent to come to you first. And that's...now!'_

"Scratch, now!" Astraia commanded when Rowlet was within range.

Ignis leaps into the air and drew his claws to swipe at the owl's face. The leap closed in the proximity instantly and took Rowlet by surprise. Unable to evade in time from the velocity Rowlet carried, he took a direct hit from the attack. Rowlet was sent to the ground and slid against the earth before skidding to a stop. The dirt created clouds in his wake.

Ignis lands on the ground on all fours. Astraia grinned. "Great job, Ignis! Keep at it!"

Hau's eyes widen. "Rowlet! Can you get up?"

The Grass Quill Pokémon hops back on its feet and shook off the dirt that caked his feathers and face. Rowlet spreads his wings out and returns to the air.

Hau grins. "All right, time for a comeback! Use Leafage!"

With a flap, Rowlet conjured glowing green leaf-like quills and sends them flying towards Litten at swift speed.

"Ignis, Ember!"

Ignis' fur along the spine flares as the fire cat spits out scarlet red embers at the quills. The trees and grass around them rustle to life. The Alolan wind decided to grow strong at this time and changes the trajectory of the embers, surprising Astraia and Ignis by the unfavorable turn of events. As Rowlet was continuing to control the storm guiding the sharpened leaves, Leafage rained upon the shocked Litten. A cry elicited from the cat.

"Ignis!"

Hau cheers from his spot. "Awesome, Rowlet!"

Astraia leaned forward and peered at Ignis standing with a few scratches left behind by the leaves. Good, it seems he can still keep going.

"All right, Ignis, Ember again!"

"You use Leafage again, too!"

Both Pokémon launched their type moves at each other once again, this time making contact that resulted in a cloud of smoke. The wind quickly cleared away the smoke the next moment.

Either opposing sides watched for the other's next move. The twilight sun burns strongly upon the battlefield, free of clouds for a long while.

Astraia narrowed her blue eyes while her long matching pigtails and bangs swayed along the active wind. The wind doesn't seem to be dying down any soon. The weather right now is not going to help when Ignis uses Ember. Meanwhile Rowlet is casually airborne as a natural denizen of the skies. The wind doesn't faze the owl at all. It's in Rowlet's bones to read the direction of the wind.

Hau knew this fact just as well and took advantage of the wind. "This is the end! Spin and go crazy with Leafage!"

As per Hau's order, Rowlet twirls in the air and summons his quills in the process. He stops spinning in time to launch them towards Ignis.

This is bad. The quills were sent in all directions because of the wind. It formed a spiral of leaf-like blades that were bound to hit no matter where Ignis dodges.

_'Then the only thing to do is to counterattack!'_

Astraia clenched her fists. She knows this is risky, but there's no other choice. "Run in a circle and keep using Ember like your life depends on it!"

Ignis responded according to his trainer's order, mewling vigorously against the gales before darting to the side and commencing a rapid succession of Ember.

Astraia knew beforehand that such a task requires a lot of stamina as Ember and running simultaneously will cut his air supply short. However, that is up to the Pokémon if he can do it. She had a plan, after all. All that's left is to trust Ignis to carry it out to the end.

Ignis avoids any incoming quills as he ran and sometimes burned some before they came too close. He coughs out ember between intervals when he needs to breathe, which is fine as long the flames don't disappear completely from the field.

From the sidelines, Kukui refixes his cap. A few beads of sweat ran down the side of his face. He wipes them off with the back of his hand. "Is it me, or is it getting hot?"

From beside the referee, Popplio's eyes were half-lidded from the wave of heat. It whimpers a little and nods in agreeement.

Hau watched in confusion as Ignis continued to spew ember. "What are they planning?"

From the skies, Rowlet was feeling the heat as well. The heat was slowly but surely draining his strength to keep flight. In turn, the quills were lacking speed.

Ignis was showing signs of exhaustion. The cat was panting heavier after each Ember and he was moving around more slowly. Astraia pushed him forward, however, and finally gave the word, "Go!"

With one last breath, Ignis projects from his belly and coughs out a large Ember unlike before. The ball of fire shoots past the quills and aims toward Rowlet. Despite Hau's order to dodge, the Grass Quill Pokémon received ember to the face.

"Rowlet!"

The gusts brought forth by the owl ceased to blow the area. The Alolan wind now calms into a gentle breeze.

Everyone watched for the Pokémons' movements. Ignis was breathing shallow ragged breaths and was barely standing on all four paws, although he was close to collapsing to the earth from his legs trembling.

On the other side, a fainted Rowlet laid on the ground. He showed no signs of lifting a muscle.

Kukui determines that and raised his arm. "The battle between Rowlet and Ignis is over! The winner goes to Ignis! Therefore, Trainer Astraia wins!"

Speechlessness robbed the girl of words until she found them to say, "We did it! We really did it! We won our very first Pokémon battle!"

Astraia runs up to Ignis and delicately cradles him in her arms. "You did amazing, Ignis. Good work."

Ignis mewed weakly before coughing a small puff of smoke that surprised her a little. The child giggled. His throat was dehydrated from all the running and fire spewing he did.

Meanwhile Hau approached Rowlet who gained consciousness and helps lift the Pokémon from his back off the ground. Seeing the sad look on the owl prompted Hau to smile reassuringly. "Aw, don't feel bad. You did great for our first battle. I'm sorry, too. This is our first defeat, but we'll get stronger. We can do it."

Rowlet coos weakly while gazing at his trainer crestfallen, still upset to have disappointed Hau. Hau rubs the owl on the head and scoops him up in his arms.

Hau goes up to the winners. "That was awesome, Astraia! You and Ignis were both so cool!"

Astraia smiles back. "Same to you guys."

Hau grins. "You've gotta have the kinda battles where everyone has fun. You and your Pokémon too, y'know?"

Kukui walks up to the two kids. "Right on, Astraia! You and Hau both brought out the best in your partners and pulled off some spectacular moves, yeah! Here's a potion for both your Pokémon."

They both gratefully accepted it and used it on their partners. It was enough to bring them to full health, but it's recommended to let them rest inside their Poké Balls. Astraia agreed as she didn't want Ignis to walk with so much strain after a well fought battle. She and Hau returned them to their respective balls and pocketed them away.

"So what was up with that?" Hau inquired.

Astraia tilts her head. "Up with what?"

"You had Ignis use Ember the whole time while Rowlet used Leafage. I thought for sure I had you there."

"I think I have an idea." Kukui spoke. "While Alola's winds get in the way of Ignis' Ember trajectory, Astraia used that to her advantage the moment Rowlet unleashed Leafage everywhere where the direction of the wind is all over the place. Ignis' embers heated up the air in the atmosphere, and as they say, fanning the flames results in larger flames. Am I right?"

Astraia nodded. "Yeah. Plus, there was nothing for us to do at that time, so I just took a risk hoping Ignis will be able to do it. By using Ember, I had also hoped the heat would tire Rowlet out as much as possible until he let his guard down."

Hau's eyes sparkle. "That's amazing! You turned our advantage against us! And you said this is your first battle?"

Astraia felt a twinge of bashfulness in her cheeks. "Yeah, but I actually thought we were gonna lose when you used Leafage everywhere. I'm still new to Alola, so that's why I was thrown off by the wind."

Throughout the battle, Astraia felt her heart pump and her blood running while watching the Pokémon fight. The thought of not wanting to lose yet still have fun was becoming a thrill for her to anticipate.

"And I was so close, too." Hau said. "Thanks for battling me and Rowlet. I won't ever forget how exciting that was."

"Neither will I." Astraia returned the mutual sentiment. Who knew Pokémon battles could be exhilarating?

"Ah, the blossoming rivalry between mutual fledgling trainers is a beautiful sight for my professor heart." Kukui admired romantically. He gestures to the staircase. "We've kept Iki Town waiting for a while. It's right up those stairs. Come on, Astraia!"

Hau runs to the entrance before spinning around. "You should totally check out Iki Town!"

Astraia giggles. She's sure to like Alola. She hopes to make friends with the Pokémon here as well as the people who seem very friendly and welcoming. Somehow she doesn't need to know her adventure will be very exciting indeed.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a pair of eyes had watched the entire battle from behind the trees and shrubs. Its sights were focused on an oblivious Astraia. They stared before it disappeared further behind the shadows of the forest.

The amber twilight skies continue to burn passionately in all its warm tones.

**ULTRA STAR**

_Name Trivia Corner_

**Astraeus' (male) name is derived from the Greek Titan God of the Stars.**

**Astraia's**** (female) name is derived from Astraeus' daughter, who was the goddess of the constellation Virgo.**

**Their**** Japanese names are Kei (one of the ways to say "star") and Kirari ("sparkle") respectively.**

**Ignis is "fiery" in Latin. I was fond of naming my starter Pokémon after a translation that meant their respective element or color. Yeah, I'm such a nerd, but don't tell me you haven't once even considered naming Yungoos Donald Trump.**

**'Til next update~**


	2. Adamantite Alpha

**[Adamantite Alpha]**

"And we're here! This right here is Iki Town!"

The group of three have arrived into the humble town that is the Iki Town.

Professor Kukui looks to a certain direction, Astraia and Hau following his line of vision. Beyond the trees was an entrance marked by a pair of stone idols.

"This town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!" Kukui looks around confused. "Looks like the kahuna is nowhere to be found. I guess there must be some trouble somewhere on the island that needs fixing, yeah?"

"Yeah, the kahuna wandered off without a word to anybody, singing a little ditty or something." Hau said. He looks to Astraia. "I'm gonna go stop by home for a sec. I've gotta show my mom Rowlet! See ya!"

Astraia waves goodbye as the boy eagerly dashed off to present his partner to his family. She should do the same for her mom also.

"Hey, I've got an idea for you, Astraia." Kukui proposed. "If you head through the village and up the hill, you can visit the ruins that belong to Tapu Koko. That's our guardian deity, yeah."

"Tapu Koko..." How mysterious. As a newcomer, she's naturally curious.

Kukui places his hands on his hips and flashed a toothy grin. "Why don't you go and introduce yourself? If you're real lucky, then maybe you'll actually get a glimpse of the guardian deity yourself! I'll stick around here and wait to see if the kahuna comes back."

Astraia nods. "Okay, I will. Thanks."

The blue-haired girl heads to the dark entrance where the sign beside it read **Mahalo Trail.** The shadows casted by the thick trees hung over her head as she entered. Once she stepped into the light, she realized there was going to be a lot of stair climbing in this part of the island.

Astraia hikes up the hill of spiraling paths that knew nothing about being straight. When she was close to reaching the top, she noticed another person who was already at the end of the trail.

She couldn't see them clearly and could only make out this person as a girl in a large rimmed white hat and dress. The unknown figure did not seem to have noticed her as she spoke.

"I know! I know. I'll take you to the ruins. So, please stay in the bag. We could get in trouble if anyone sees you." The girl then resumes her journey beyond the Mahalo Trail.

_'She must be paying respects to Tapu Koko.'_

There was nothing but the shrine that lies past the trail, right? She didn't hear anything else about this place besides Tapu Koko, so the only conclusion is that she was paying a visit to the guardian deity.

Astraia was mildly curious of what she said, but then dismissed it as it was none of her business.

When the trainer arrives to the top, she stumbles upon an awkward scenario. The sound of wild Spearow cawing ahead was unusual.

_'What's with the ruckus?'_

The girl in white was standing before the foot of the wooden bridge until she heard the sound of footsteps that she turned around.

Astraia was surprised to meet a pretty girl who looks like a porcelain doll. Her long silky platinum blonde hair with two braids and jade green eyes struck her with the image of a princess. She was almost charmed by her elegant yet mysterious flair taken in stride. Astraia didn't think she would meet someone her age who was out of her league.

Confronted by a stranger, the girl in white gripped the strap of her black round bag. Her delicate features were distressed yet remain fair.

"What's wrong?" Astraia asked.

"H-Help... Save Nebby!" She suddenly plead. From behind the girl, Astraia could spot a peculiar Pokémon being harassed by a few Spearow circling the air above it. The poor thing was clearly miserable.

"Those Spearow are attacking it! But... I'm not a Trainer. I can't...!"

Astraia looks back to the bridge. She could see the chipped wood and gaps between the planks do not guarantee the trip will be safe.

Despite that, there was no way she could ignore the crisis right in front of her.

"Don't worry. I'll bring back Nebby safe and sound." She assured.

The fear clouding her eyes clears a little. "Thank you. Please save Nebby! I'll heal your Pokémon for you, so..."

In a heartbeat, Astraia sends out Ignis. The fire cat Pokémon mews, although he seemed somewhat mentally drained from the fight with Hau as he was not standing straight like usual. The girl in white crouches before him, causing him to step back warily. Ignis stares at the human cautiously until his trainer assured him that she meant no harm. With a bit of reluctance, the Litten accepts a few Oran berries that would help relieve his appetite.

After Litten recovered in both mental and physical aspects, Astraia kneels to meet closer eye-to-eye. "Listen, Ignis. I'm gonna go save the Pokémon that's being bullied over there. Your job is to chase away the mean Spearow and keep them from attacking me while also protecting the nice girl from harm until I come back. Can you do that?"

Ignis solidifies his gaze and nods solemnly. "Nya!"

Astraia smiles and rubbed his head. "Good. I'll be back before you know it." The pigtailed girl stands up straight.

"Be careful." The girl in white said.

Astraia nods. "I will."

At the foot of the bridge, she peers down. The current flow intimidated her a lot, actually. While she doesn't have an intense fear of heights, she wasn't mentally prepared to do a rescue mission while on her way to pay a deity her respects.

But this is where she has to toughen up. A Pokémon is in trouble!

Astraia shakes her head gripped by fear and looks straight ahead. She placed one step forward. The unstable bridge creaked. The girl frowned. She was surprised this bridge hasn't collapsed already.

The noise attracted one of the Spearow who then flies toward her way. She ducks from an incoming peck before a ball of ember hit the bird. The burning Pokémon flees from sight, having gone off the get rid of the flames elsewhere that wasn't going to sweep it away into the ocean.

Astraia looks back to nod gratefully at Ignis before she decided to crouch while approaching "Nebby." There were too many times where her heart dropped to her stomach whenever the plank bridge swayed and creaked. She had to stop at some points before it would get worse.

_'Almost...'_

While shielding her head with one arm up, Astraia bends over the Pokémon curled up form trembling from paralysis and fear. A Spearow swoops in to peck at her. She heard Ignis' cry from behind. It was a little more than a sting, but the pain is nothing to cry over.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Astraia spoke to Nebby. She braced for the punctures left by one Spearow's talons and bit the inside of her cheek from the unfamiliar pain inflicted by talons trickling down her arm. "You're safe with me..."

The mocking caws by the bird Pokémon laughed from above. Driven to a corner of its stress, a surge of unknown energy emanated from Nebby before it exploded into a sparkling blue dome. Astraia gasped. It did not harm the girl though, as odd as it was. It was...warm.

The burst of energy Nebby released shattered the eroded planks underneath them. Astraia paled at the sight of the ravine and quickly held Nebby close to her as they fall from a tall height that was sure to kill them. From the safety of land, the girl in white and Ignis watched helplessly in horror.

Astraia's scream rose above the waterfall. She sealed her eyes shut from the river that was getting closer and closer to drown in.

_'I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm GONNA DIE!!'_

A flash of light fell from above until it spun at the Spearow with sparks flying. A yellow and orange bird-like Pokémon dives in and catches Astraia and Nebby before they would fall to their doom.

Astraia no longer felt the wind brushing past her and opens her eyes once the earth was directly beneath her. The figure who caught her swiftly leaps at a distance away.

Both girls watched in awe of the unknown Pokémon who saved the day. Something seemed dignified about him. Something that deserves respect for the unspoken powers that he held.

Astraia's ocean blue eyes made eye contact with the Pokémon. He was looking right at her. But why?

After a moment of staring, the bird-like Pokémon suddenly released its cry into the twilight, sparks cackling and dancing at its feet. It then bounced off and flew into the amber sky until it was only recognizable as a bolt of thunder.

Was that...?

A familiar cry pulled Astraia's attention from the skies to her side. She smiles and rubs Ignis' head. "I'm all right, thank you. And good job warding off that Spearow for me."

Astraia lets go of Nebby in her arms and stands up to dust off the dirt from her sailor dress.

"Pew!" Nebby trilled.

The girl in white's green eyes glistened. "Oh... Oh, thank goodness! You tried using your power again... didn't you? Oh Nebby... You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!" She shouted in the end.

Nebby shrinks and hides behind Astraia's leg a little.

Pained by her sudden shout, the blonde softens her expression. It was sadness that spoke a lot more volume than Astraia may have taken at face value. "No... I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby... I know you were trying to save me that time... And I couldn't even help you in return..."

Astraia had stayed silent as she thought she would be interrupting something emotional between them. It sounded like she was having an internal battle with herself.

Nebby emerged from its spot behind Astraia and floated to a particular spot. It seemed to have discovered something sparkling.

"What... What is that?" The blonde asked. Nebby lifts it with its blue... poofy appendages and shows it for her to examine. "A sparkling...stone? It feels almost warm somehow..."

Having almost forgotten Astraia, she turned around in alarm. "Please, forgive me... I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot." She bows her head.

Astraia just realized she still hasn't gotten her name. "I'm Astraia. This is my partner, Ignis. What's your name?"

She smiles softly. "I'm... I'm Lillie. And I suppose... this stone must belong to you." Lillie hands her a black stone embedded with a few colorful gems. What was most peculiar was the piece of black metal that had a white arrow above a diamond engraved slot.

When Astraia held it, Lillie meant it when she said the stone was warm to the touch. She didn't know what this is for, but seeing it being much interesting than your common stone, the pigtailed girl pockets it in her sandy brown messenger bag.

"Please... Don't tell anyone about this... About seeing Nebby... It's... It's a secret, okay?" Lillie pleads.

The sincere plea behind her request was serious. Regardless, Astraia was going to keep it silent but was further encouraged to seal her lips about it. "Of course. A girl's gotta keep a girl's secrets."

"Thank you." She smiles before looking to Nebby. "Come on. Into the bag, Nebby."

Nebby trilled pitifully. Despite its reluctance, it floats inside snug from the world. Lillie zips it close from sight. She walks back to the trail until she stops to face Astraia one last time.

"Um... I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or...or something. I know it's too much for me to ask it, but... Do you think you could see us back to town?" Lillie asks shyly.

Astraia nods. "Sure! I'm heading back too." She looks behind to the wide gap between here and the shrine. "We have to let the townsfolk know about the bridge."

So much for paying a visit.

Lillie's eyes wander to Astraia's arm and gasps. "Oh dear, your arm... It's injured."

The girl blinked before she lifted her arm. A few nicks and punctured areas aligned in what looks like a talon piercing attack branded her pale arm now smeared red. "Oh, that looks horrible... But I don't feel the pain as much right now, so I'm okay." She added after seeing Ignis crestfallen at the sight.

Lillie comes up to her and pulls out antibiotics and a bandage roll. "We'll have the doctor treat you, but for now you'll have to work with this."

While Lillie tends to Astraia's injuries, the patient noted how Lillie's hands moved expertly. When she finished, the girl remarked, "Wow, you sure know how to patch up wounds. Thanks."

Lillie stores her first aid kit inside the bag. "Your health is very important, after all. Now, let us head back to Iki Town."

"Okay. C'mon, Ignis."

The two girls along with Ignis returns to Iki Town where Professor Kukui was waiting by the entrance.

His eyes brighten at the sight of the two walking back together. "Oh! Astraia! You already met Lillie, huh? She's my assistant, yeah!"

Astraia looks to the blonde in surprise. "Eh? Really?"

Lillie returns the look. "You know Professor Kukui?"

"Y-Yeah, I met him just recently."

"Lillie, I thought you were with the kahuna?" Kukui inquired.

"Kahuna Hala? He said that he had something to attend to, so he left town on his own. I was just, um, taking a little stroll up Mahalo Trail while I waited for him to return..." Lillie explained.

"And that's how you met our new neighbor Astraia, huh? She just got to Alola yesterday. Help her find her way around, yeah?" Kukui asked.

Lillie bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you."

Astraia returned the greeting. "You too."

It looks like this won't be the last time she'll see Lillie.

"The kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!"

"Our guardian's chosen one is back!"

"Only one of the strongest Pokémon users in all Alola, yeah!"

Everyone looks to the commotion gathered at the staircase. The crowd split apart to pave the way for a grown large man in a blue tee underneath a yellow flower pattern top. "Have I missed something?"

So this is the top trainer of Melemele Island...

"There you are, Kahuna Hala! Was there some kind of trouble?" Kukui asked.

"Ahaha! Just got caught up in the middle of some brawling Rockruff, that's all!" Hala looks to the blonde girl. "Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..."

Lillie nods. "Oh, um... Yes, Kahuna Hala... Nebby got attacked by some Spearow on the Plank Bridge. And Astraia here helped protect it."

Said girl bows politely in greeting. "Hello."

"But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine... And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

"Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!" Kukui remarked.

"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you." Hala said. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! Looks like we have a brave and kind new Pokémon Trainer in our midst!"

Kukui smiles in agreement while Astraia appeared bashful.

"I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui has told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today." Hala welcomed.

"M-Me too, it's an honor to meet you, Kahuna Hala..." Astraia bows.

"Pew!"

Astraia's eyes widen. Isn't it bad for Nebby to be out and about?

Lillie looks down to see Nebby out from the bag. There was no immediate urgency to hide Nebby from sight in her body language. Astraia then connected the dots and concluded everyone here knew about it at some point.

"Oh! When did you get out again? I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way." Lillie scolded.

Nebby floats to Astraia and circled her head. It rubs its face against her cheek.

Astraia giggled. It was like being pressed with cotton balls. She holds Nebby between her hands and rubs its cloudy head. The Pokémon leans closer to the touch, trembling in content. "Aw, how cute..."

Lillie apologetically looks to Astraia. "Nebby, well... It seems to have taken a liking to you. I-I have read that Pokémon like it when you pet them or take care of them, you know."

"I'll be sure to show them affection a lot, then." Astraia said before releasing Nebby. From her feet, Ignis mewed curiously at the small Pokémon who floated to his level. It bounced in place and smiled.

Kukui steps forward. "All right, here's a lovely gift from me to help make today special, Astraia!" He hands her a red electronic tablet that seemed a little bigger than necessary with a peculiar outline of the screen. She wasn't sure what the outline is supposed to be based on, though.

"This is... a Pokédex?" Astraia said.

"It's a real high-tech kinda tool, yeah, that can automatically record facts about any Pokémon that you meet. Your new partner Ignis is already registered, oh yeah, so check it out!" Kukui also hands her a small book.

"And this is a Trainer Passport that I had put together for you. Well, you got to meet the kahuna at least. Ready to head home now, Astraia?" Kukui said.

"Sure..."

It was then that Hau arrived to the scene.

"What is it, Hau? Did you forget something?" There a close familiarity of fondness in Hala's voice as he addressed the boy.

"You're seriously asking me that?! Who's the one here who forgot to tell anyone before wandering off for a little stroll and a sing without a word, huh?" Hau casually reminded.

While the two conversed between themselves, a shimmer shone from Astraia's bag that caught Hala's attention. "Hm? Astraia... Would you be so kind as to give me a look at that sparkling stone you got have there?"

"Sure." She hands over the rock to the kahuna.

Upon examining it, his eyes that were usually squinted opened in surprise. "Could it be?!"

From beside the man, Hau also caught a glimpse of the stone. "Tutu, isn't that..."

Astraia tilts her head.

They look to her. Hala spoke, "You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge - isn't that what I heard, Astraia?"

"Yeah, that's when I got that stone." She replied. Was there something significant about that stone?

"So it even deigned to give you a stone... Perhaps you are here in Alola, Astraia, because this is where you are meant to be. Allow me to borrow this stone for now. Fret not!" Hala quickly added. "I'll return it to you tomorrow evening."

"Sure. I didn't know what to do with it anyway."

Hala gazes into Astraia's young visage. What he sees as a grown man of experience and as a wise kahuna, she doesn't know, but perhaps he saw something worth to see mature. "You have the makings of a brilliant Trainer. I can see that light within you, too. You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!"

"Eh? There's a festival tomorrow?" Astraia asked.

Kukui smiles. "Look forward to it! First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Astraia. Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah. Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokémon of yours!"

"Yes... I will keep an eye on..."

That was when Nebby floats by. "Pew!"

"Oh, you! Would you not try to escape the very moment that you were told not to wander off!" Lillie scolds.

Everyone including Astraia laughs at Nebby's elusiveness.

"Ah, that's right. Professor, I need to see a doctor for my injuries." Astraia showed her bandaged arm for everyone to see.

As Kukui continued to laugh, he looks over only to fall short of his laughter. Everyone else followed pursuit.

"Why did you say that so nonchalantly?! Say that sooner!"

"Ahaha, sorry, I couldn't find the right timing..."

"You picked _now_ to tell us that?!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

Throughout it all, Ignis sighed at his master's recklessness and continued to groom himself. This may be a bumpy ride for the future to come.

**ULTRA STAR**

"I'm home!" Astraia said as she entered her home.

Her mother was cooking dinner until she noticed her daughter has returned. "Welcome back, Astraia! So what did you think of Kahuna Hala? Oh, and look who you've got with you!"

"Mrar!" Ignis mewed.

"This is my partner, Ignis! He helped me when I was about to get attacked by a wild Pokémon." Astraia introduced.

Eri and Luck approached for a closer look. "What a sweet little thing! And it saved you! That's amazing. It must have been fate that you met!"

Eri's dark gray eyes look between the two thoughtfully. "The two of you look like an unlikely pair, actually. I thought you would have picked a Pokémon of the same color scheme as yours, or one that looks like it's up in the clouds a lot. It's a rather surprising combination."

Astraia sweatdropped. "Am I suppose to be happy about that or..."

Eri giggled. "Oh no, I meant that as a good thing. I'm sure a lot of Trainers you'll face would think that you'll have cute or girly Pokémon when instead you have this fiery little guy that'll send them flying. No one would expect a little adorable girl like you to use passionate or strong-looking Pokémon."

"'Expect the unexpected,' is what you're implying?"

"That's right! Also, what happened to your arm? How did you get hurt?" Eri asked, frowning at the girl's bandaged forearm.

Astraia chuckles sheepishly. "A lot's happened while I was out... But it's fine, really! I can move it around without feeling a thing."

Luck approaches Ignis curiously. Ignis in turn stared back.

The Meowth waved in greeting. The Litten nodded curtly before he groomed his paw.

Luck did not pay mind as he continued to merrily communicate in Pokémon language only they would understand. Litten did not seem to want to engage in idle talk.

"Yeah... It looks like it'll take a while for Ignis to open up to other Pokémon..." Astraia said as she and her mother watched their Meowth pester Litten to the point of him changing locations around the living room.

**The next day...**

Eri outstretched her arms before Alola's sunset. "What a stunning sunset! All right, today's the day that I finally unpack-"

The chime resounded for the house to hear.

"Was that the doorbell? Go and see who it is, Astraia."

"On it." The blue-haired girl enters inside and passed by Ignis who was curled up by the kitchen counter napping. His ear twitched once. She opens the door. "Professor Kukui!"

Said man waves. "Hey there, Astraia! It's about time we set out for the festival, yeah! But first... I've got something to teach you, yeah, now that you're a real Pokémon Trainer. It's the most basic of all basics. Come on - to Route 1!"

Eri comes in along with Luck. Having heard their conversation, she said, "Have fun at the festival, sweetie! I'm sure you'll have a good time with your new Pokémon pal!" She stands confidently with hands on her hips. "Me and Luck will be sure to unpack every last box here - you'll see!"

Meanwhile Luck was apprehensive. Only one human and a little cat Pokémon will unpack _all_ the boxes? There was still boxes that stacked atop each other almost to the ceiling!

Astraia pitied the Pokémon.

"Right... Well, I'll be going." She said before calling Ignis to come along. The Litten roused from his nap and stretched his back before running to the outside. Following Kukui outside, Astraia heard her mother wish her a good time until she closed the door behind her.

"Astraia! Hurry it up, cousin!" Kukui called. "Pretend you're a Pokémon and use your Agility!" He then goes to Route 1.

Astraia jogged up to Kukui along with Ignis. The man stood before a patch of tall grass. "What are we doing, Professor?" She asked.

He smiles, having anticipated that question. "So you know that wild Pokémon will sometimes jump out at you in the tall grass, yeah? Now that you've got Ignis there, you can not only fight wild Pokémon, yeah... you can also try to catch'em. Woo! I'm going to show you how to catch a wild Pokémon, all right? Keep your eyes on the prize!"

She learned that in order to successfully catch a Pokémon, she has to weaken it -but not cause it to faint out of commission (otherwise the Poké ball won't work)- before throwing the ball. Once caught, they'll join as part of the team and help her out. It's important to let the Pokémon rest if they get too tired, too. Kukui handed her some of the standard red and white Poké balls and potions to start out.

He encouraged her to catch as many different kinds of Pokémon as she could to broaden her horizons on the world of Pokémon. This fills up the database in the Pokédex that would surely serve to advance the lore and knowledge of Pokémon, as he had said.

"The world is a small place. You may just encounter an unlikely Pokémon who will be the most loyal and strongest to fight with, even when things may seem bumpy at first." Kukui had said.

Kukui wished her a safe journey to Iki Town while she learns the ropes of catching Pokémon and heads off.

Astraia looks to Ignis. "Let's do our best."

As they pass through the grass, Ignis spotted something and crouches low among the tall grass. Astraia braced herself and looks around while keeping her head low.

Something was coming straight ahead.

The pair waited silently. A Pokémon leaped out of the grass and revealed itself. It was a brown wolf pup with blue eyes and a white fluffy tail and collar.

"Woof!"

"That's the same Pokémon Professor Kukui had." Astraia scanned it with her Pokédex.

"Rockruff... Is it me, or does it look bigger than the Professor's?" She shook her head. She'll think about it later. Right now they have a Pokémon to catch.

"Let's go, Ignis! Our first attempt to catch it! Use Scratch!"

Ignis pounces towards it and attempted to swipe at it until the wolf pup dodged it that Ignis scratched at the grass blades instead.

Rockruff pivots on their hind legs to tackle the fire cat from behind while Ignis was still in midair. Caught off guard, he was sent flying past the grass and skidded to a stop.

"Ignis!" Astraia looks to Rockruff. It had its head held up since they encountered it. Its blue eyes sneered at their opponent. They waited for Ignis to recover from the tackle, something Astraia thought wild Pokémon didn't have as they only relied on their instincts to defend themselves.

But this one... this Rockruff has seen plenty of battles and conquered many of them.

Astraia pursed her lips. "Ignis, use Scratch again!"

Ignis bounced back on his feet and runs to the Pokémon to close the distance. Rockruff simply stood until he was within a certain range to send the dirt flying.

The Sand Attack blinded Ignis temporarily. He fell to the ground unceremoniously and swiped at his eyes from the dust inside. Astraia caught sight of Rockruff approaching from behind once again and called for Ignis to dodge. She watched as Ignis took damage from the brute force again.

Rockruff seemed to tower over him in terms of fighting experience.

When Ignis returned on all fours, he hissed at the taunting smirk the wolf pup branded. Baring his teeth, his spine flared as he then spits ember at it.

Astraia widened her blue eyes. "No, Ignis! Fire-type moves are not effective-!"

Yet Rockruff took it head on. Smoke trailed past its face until it cleared. Rockruff was still smirking and remained its head up high. Soot traces of Ignis' ember attack was shook off as it was unfazed.

What a cocky little thing.

Astraia gritted her teeth. They were only falling into its tricks every time. The battle is going nowhere at this rate. It's time to change tactics.

"Ignis, I know it's frustrating, but you gotta be calm! Focus!" She advised.

At her words, Ignis' anger quelled. He watches Rockruff carefully.

Rockruff charges in for a tackle. Astraia ordered Litten to dodge and scratch at it from the side. It leaps above to avoid the claws in time.

Or that's how they want it to think.

"Now jump and scratch many times from below!"

Ignis bounced from the pads of his feet and struck at the Pokémon's exposed belly. It was like Fury Swipes, but with short claws. Ignis relentlessly rushed at it in hopes to take it down. At some point he was on top of Rockruff and pushed it down as gravity pulled both of them close to the earth.

Once they landed, Ignis immediately jumped off the disoriented wolf pup just before Astraia chucked the Poké ball at Rockruff. The Pokémon flashed red and got sucked inside the capsule.

Silence befell them as they watched the ball twitch in struggling to open. If they made any movement or sound, they feared the ball would open in response. It was that tense.

Astraia prayed for a successful capture. There may not be another chance after this!

After it twitched three times, the click sound was heard and laid still on the ground.

Astraia and Ignis stared momentarily until their eyes shone one of triumph.

The trainer picks up the Poké ball. It was warm, and there was also weight behind it.

"We did it! We caught our first Pokémon!" She shows the ball to the cat. She then noticed how dirty his fur was.

"The battle must've gotten your fur messy, Ignis. Come here, I'll clean it up in a jiffy." Astraia produced a brush from a pouch essential to keeping her Pokémon clean.

She moved to a different location and sat by a tree under its shade and brushed the dirt and grass from his fur. After she finished, Ignis hopped off her lap and groomed himself.

Astraia smiled and read off her Pokédex that had just registered new data. She had caught a female Rockruff whose specie is said to be affectionate and develop a more aggressive disposition prior to evolving.

Her eyes looked to the Poké ball containing Rockruff inside. "What should I call you..." She gazes out into the twilight sky. Her face lit up like a lightbulb. She stands. "I got it! Come on out!"

A blue energy shoots from inside and revealed Rockruff. She didn't look exactly upset by the capture nor did she look excited. The wolf pup only stared at her new trainer in silent thought.

Astraia bends on her knees. "Hi, I'm Astraia. Over there is Ignis. I'm your trainer from now on, so let's get along! I've decided to call you... Dusky! Because I caught you under the dusk sky. What do you think?"

Dusky waved a paw. _'Meh, that's okay, I guess.'_

Astraia didn't mind the lack of strong opinion and withdrew a potion and a brush. "This'll heal you to full health, and I'll clean the dirt off your fur. Come here." She beckoned kindly, her lap expecting the pup to lie on.

Dusky did not step forward. Instead, she turned around and struts away.

Astraia reached out to her. "H-Hey..."

Ignis stood in front of Dusky to prevent her from continuing onwards. He meowed something to the pup who stared at him blankly. Her light blue eyes glanced back to Astraia before tilting her head up and away. Ignis narrowed his eyes and bared the slight reveal of his fangs.

"Hey, Dusky..." The child spoke up. The Rockruff looks over her shoulder.

"You see, we're on our way to Iki Town where they're having a festival. There will be Pokémon battles there. Kahuna Hala, the strongest trainer on Melemele Island, is hosting it. Maybe you'll get to meet him, especially through battle." Truthfully, Astraia wasn't told the specifics about the festival. She just assumed those events will take place.

However, based on what the Pokédex has mentioned, this Rockruff has an adamant nature. She doesn't know what that exactly pertains, but from what she has seen of her behavior, Dusky is only interested in fighting, particularly within her own interests and/or standards. Her presence demanded superiority, and Astraia could tell she took Ignis lightly during the battle.

Speaking of, Ignis has a hardy nature, though she wasn't sure what that meant. She'll have to ask Kukui about the importance of natures later.

"So... Do you want to come with us?" Astraia asked.

Dusky weighed the pros and cons until she agreed to tag along for the interest in fighting strong opponents. "Woof!"

Astraia beamed. "Great! But first, let's get you healed..." She used the potion on Dusky before returning her to her Poké ball. Meanwhile a begrudging Ignis rolled his eyes. He didn't like how snooty Dusky acted.

Astraia smiles knowingly. "I know she's not the most welcoming addition you were expecting, but I think she'll be a great teammate in our group."

Ignis wasn't fully convinced. However he sets his opinion aside and walks alongside his trainer as they continued through Route 1.

Standing by the side of the path, Astraia spied a lass tossing a Poké ball in the air with her hand. Her eyes made contact with hers. Astraia quickly drew hers away.

The pair were about to pass until a voice called out to them.

"Hey, you with the Litten! Let's have a battle!"

Astraia swerved her head to the girl. She shrunk a little. "E-Eh? But I'm..."

The lass smirked. "When the eyes of Pokémon Trainers meet, you know what's going to happen, right? A Pokémon battle!"

Astraia hesitated. There was no getting out of this, huh.

She closed her eyes before opening them, blue eyes shining in determination. Her fist clenched. Such is the path of a trainer: to exchange blows with each other as a test of who is more stronger.

"Okay, you asked for it."

The lass smiles widely. "That's the spirit! I'm Audrey, and this is my Pokémon!" She tossed the ball to reveal a cute bunny with poofy ears and lower body. It's a Buneary, according to the Pokédex. The Buneary twirled and winked charmingly.

"Let's go, Ignis!"

The battle ended shortly after with Ignis victorious. All the cat did was scratch at the bunny until it fainted, which the Buneary was unable to endure. It might have been too weak to have stood a chance.

Lass Audrey sighed after returning Buneary. "Oh! Your Pokémon looks so happy that it's won!"

Astraia smiles softly. "This is our second Trainer battle, after all. Thank you for the battle."

The older girl grinned. "You too! Good luck in your future battles. There are super duper strong people after all. Oh, here's for the trouble." She handed her money.

"Oh, no! I can't accept this. I didn't do this for the money..." Astraia said and returns the small change.

Audrey pushed her hand back, shaking her head. "Don't be so modest! This is your reward for beating me fair and square. Plus, I'd be mad that I simply lost without giving you something that you totally deserve." Her eyes soften upon Astraia's frown. "I'm the one who challenged you. I brought this upon myself. So don't think it's your fault. Every trainer feels the same as I do when they lose."

Astraia's gaze fell on the money in her hand. If she thought about it, refusing to take the money would not be a kind gesture but the opposite. She would be disrespecting her challenger's respects for her victory. It would be rude to decline a generous gift offered by the person's own will.

The blue-haired girl solemnly nods, fingers curled around the few coins. "I understand. Thank you."

She participated in a few more battles against other trainers along Route 1, all which she had won together with Ignis. She also earned money from winning them, which she was still reluctant to accept but knew she will have to get used to it.

Astraia once summoned Dusky in the battle after Audrey's, but the puppy Pokémon took one look at her opponent and napped on the spot. She refused to budge no matter how much Astraia begged. She soon resigned and profusely apologized for her Pokémon's lack of motivation to fight before sending Ignis into the field again. Astraia thought Dusky would listen to her one more time in the next battle but the result remained the same.

In the end Ignis took on all the challenges by himself. Although he was victorious in all of them up to now, Astraia wanted Dusky to join as well.

_'It might be hard to motivate her since we just started on our journey...'_

Astraia sighed to herself upon the prospect. She can't force an unwilling Pokémon to fight. The morality may fall if she did. What should she do?

Ignis shared the mutual concern as he had predicted his new teammate would act like this.

Somewhere along the way, she spots a Rockruff looking at her expectantly, fluffy tail wagging.

A kid who was watching Rockruff explained that this Rockruff loves affection more than any Rockruff he's seen. Astraia was granted permission to play with the Pokémon as much as she wants. While she indulged in entertaining the wolf pup with her spins and peekaboos, Ignis was busy grooming his fur from a safe distance where he is not interested in playing.

Astraia learned quickly that Rockruff's way of showing affection is painful with the hard rocks digging and grinding into her flesh but not to the extent of puncturing it (thankfully). Rockruff was oblivious of the gesture. At least the thought was nice.

Astraia sends Dusky out. She was in for a real surprise when she discovered how much difference there was between her Rockruff and the normal Rockruff.

Dusky stood almost half a foot taller, though that may be her arrogant stance with her head up high. The fellow Rockruff marveled at the tall presence of Dusky. Meanwhile Dusky herself simply watched as the smaller pup bounced from side to side playfully. Rockruff wanted to play with her, but Dusky was not up for it as she landed a paw on its head almost in a condescending manner. Her eyes held no ill mockery, though.

Rockruff gazed up to Dusky curiously.

_'Sorry, kid, but you're out of my league. Come back when you've grown enough to fight me.'_

_'Eh? You don't wanna play with me?'_

_'If you want a battle then that's another story.'_

That's what the interaction between the two Rockruff may have looked like to Astraia.

The boy watches them exchange barks before asking Astraia, "Where did you find that huge Rockruff?"

"Route 1, down there. I only just caught her today." She replied nonchalantly.

"How could you say that like it was nothing? It's clearly not your average Rockruff. It's so big!" The boy said.

Astraia hummed. "Really..." She must have caught a rare kind of Rockruff that may have broken the record of largest Rockruffs known to date.

Seeing Dusky's behavior reminded her of the alpha leader of the pack. Standing above the rest in superiority and being aggressive...

Did she catch an alpha, then?

Astraia decided she was overstaying her playtime with Rockruff and returned Dusky (who pushed her into doing so as Dusky was not interested in moving around for the time being) to her Poké ball. She promised to come back and play with Rockruff next time and continues closer to Iki Town with Ignis following.

As the pair approached, Ignis hardened his gaze and stood on ground at the presences.

Astraia acknowledged his shift in behavior and wonders what was wrong until she looked ahead that she understood.

"So this...is what they call a festival! It does look like the people are having fun...Not that they should! As though this was any time to celebrate..."

Two people, a petite girl and a tall young man, clad in white and blue suits and helmets stood before the foot of the staircase lit by the torches, unaware of Astraia's and Ignis' presence watching from behind.

_'It looks like they jumped out of a sci-fi movie. Are they cosplayers?'_

In Alola's tropical island setting, those two stood out like sore thumbs, undoubtedly.

The short girl leaned playfully to her companion. "You don't have to try so hard to act like you're not interested, you know? Maybe a festival isn't so bad sometimes. The aura measurements are pretty high, too!" She chirped.

The man seemed doubtful. "Are they? It is only thanks to the Blinding One that Alola is overflowing with such brilliance. Though the Blinding One is left in such a state now, so dark and enfeebled..."

"We've just gotta make sure the Blinding One can shine like it used to again, right! So let's get started by having a look around!" The girl proposed.

They notice Astraia standing behind them and turn around to face her. The child straightened under their gaze.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I swear!"

"You...are likewise new to the shores of Alola. A fellow traveler from a distant land..." The man spoke to her.

Astraia widened a fraction of her eyes. "How did you know that? Uh, hey..."

The pair took off without sparing another glance.

Astraia wrung her brows as she stared at their retreating backs until they disappeared from sight. "Funny people." She murmured to herself.

From beyond the entrance to Iki Town, an Exeggutor marched around town. What shocked her was how long its neck stretched to the skies!

"Is that an Alolan Exeggutor I heard about? They're so tall!" She eagerly climbs the stairs and watched up close of the coconut Pokémon tilting its head from side to side as it moved. They also have a tail with a fruit at the end, something the Exeggutor from Kanto lacked as well. She stared excitedly as they left, Ignis following her gaze in silent wonder.

The people of Iki Town were enjoying the festival as the drumming of bongos resounded in the background and residents talking animatedly to each other. Some children who witnessed the Alolan Exeggutor in the area have run off to follow it.

Astraia looks around curiously. "I wonder what the festival is about..."

Hala approaches in time to answer her question. "The Alola region is made up of four islands. And each island has its own guardian Pokémon. Our festival today is held to express put thanks to these great Pokémon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides."

"I see..."

"Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out." Hala smiles.

Astraia returned his smile with her own. "Yeah, I could tell everyone here is really grateful for the guardian Pokémon." Because of them, Alola is peaceful.

Hala watched her thoughtfully before saying, "Well, I'll be off. I have to arrange the event for tonight. Enjoy the festival, Astraia."

Astraia nods. "I will, thank you."

After watching him leave, she approached Hau who stood by the set of another stairs that led to Mahalo Trail.

"Ho! Howzit, Astraia?" The boy greeted. "Man, I thought you'd never make it! Me and Rowlet've been waiting for ages!"

The owl cooed in agreement.

Astraia chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. Me and Ignis were distracted along the way. But what were you two waiting for?"

Hau blinked. "Hold on... Didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?!"

Astraia tilted her head. Hala did mention he had arrangements to make regarding an event. Could he have meant what Hau was looking forward to?

Kukui and his assistant Lillie come from behind. Having heard the boy exclaim, he said, "Oh yeah, right on time!"

Lillie looks to the professor curiously. She too was ignorant of it like Astraia. "But to what exactly?"

From inside her bag, a trill noise was produced when it moved a little.

Kukui grinned. "A full-powered festival for Pokémon battling! We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!"

So what Astraia had said to Dusky turned out to be true? How coincidental was that?

Lillie then looks to the two of similar age to her. "So, you two will be taking part in the battle?" Her fair complexion crestfallen. "I don't like seeing Pokémon fight one another, since they so often end up getting hurt." She then mustered a small smile. "But.. I'll be sure to watch you both."

"Thanks, Lillie." Hau smiled. Lillie returned the smile of her own, causing Hau to grin widely and cross his arms behind his head.

Astraia quirked a brow.

Hala returns from whatever he was doing from last meeting to now. "Your Pokémon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return, Astraia."

Astraia bobbed her head. "I will."

"Then let's begin!"

**ULTRA STAR**

The amber torch fires burned around the stadium, a larger one standing place behind Hala as he spoke, "For all life on our islands...and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts...we pray for your protection...for them and all Melemele. May this Pokémon battle be on offering to our island's guardian deity — Tapu Koko!"

"Before you stands Hau — grandson to the kahuna."

Hau comes up on the wooden stage, Rowlet perched on his shoulder. He beamed. "Let's have fun with this, Rowlet!"

"Before him stands Astraia — one who has met with Tapu Koko."

Astraia joins the stage as well, Ignis standing beside her. He noticed how she stood rigid under the audience's stares that focused on her at the mention of Tapu Koko.

"What?!"

"What a curious thing Tapu Koko is! Hah, that's just typical of it!"

_'So many people are going to watch our battle... Is this setting up first impressions of me as the one acknowledged by Tapu Koko? I can't really handle that...'_

Ignis wondered if his trainer will be all right.

From behind Astraia's side of the stage, Eri waved. "Ignis! Take care of my little Astraia!"

Astraia drew a shaky breath. She's so nervous for some reason. Could it be the expectations as Tapu Koko's interest?

"Hey Astraia,"

Said girl looks up.

"As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?" Hau grinned widely.

She stared before a smile grew on her lips. Her nervousness melted away from the boy's encouraging words. Somehow he has the ability to make others around him smile. "Yeah. We won't back down, though. Right, Ignis?"

The fire cat nodded. "Mrar!"

"Astraia! Hau!" Hala boomed. "Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!"

**ULTRA STAR**

_Name Trivia Corner_

**As explained, Dusky was caught during dusk. I'm pretty sure everyone knows where this is going when Rockruff evolves, so I'm not even being discreet about it.**

**Please review~ It really helps motivate me A LOT in writing, otherwise I'm just gonna spend my time working on other long projects. Thank you!**


	3. Flicker of Darkness

**[Flicker of Darkness]**

Hau stretched his arm across his chest before sending out a small yellow mouse Pokémon with pink round cheeks. It was an adorable Pichu, an electric type.

Astraia sent out Ignis into the battle.

"We'll go ahead first! Pichu, use Thunder Shock!" Hau ordered.

Pichu's cheeks sparked before releasing electricity.

"Dodge and use Ember!"

Ignis braced his legs and leaps to the side. Astraia drew a sharp breath. That reaction was too slow! He won't make it in time!

It was too late when the shock dealt damage to the cat. The fire cat screeched and fell to the platform. Static electricity buzzed around his body as he struggled to stand. Ignis was paralyzed!

Astraia furrowed her brows. "Ignis, can you keep going?"

Ignis looks behind and sharpened his gaze. He had no intention of backing down.

Astraia nodded. "All right, use Ember!"

Ignis musters from his belly and lifted his spine in an arc. As he spitted out ember, the electricity stunned him in the process and interrupted the line of target he was aiming at. As a result, the embers fell pitifully to the floor as nothing more than burnt coal.

"What?!"

"Thunder Shock again!"

Sparks shoot from Pichu's cheeks and pierced Ignis in the next moment.

"Ignis!"

The Pokémon collapsed to the floor on his side. He made no movement.

"Ignis is unable to battle! The winner goes to Hau and Pichu!" Hala announced.

Hau bounced from the soles of his feet. "Great job, Pichu!"

The tiny mouse Pokémon cheered for its victory and bounced up and down gleefully.

Astraia returns Ignis inside his Poké ball. She held a sad gaze at it. "You did great up to now. Sorry for pushing you too far. Take a good rest."

Prior to this battle, she had Ignis battle all the trainers they had come across on their way to Iki Town. She didn't consider how taxing it was for her Pokémon to take all the brunt on his own. She can't rely on him all the time, especially now that she caught a new member in their team.

She takes out the Poké ball, one she feared would turn for the worse.

_'I can't drop out now. The battle's only started. Tapu Koko is watching, too.'_

Astraia gripped the ball before throwing it into the air. "Go, Dusky!"

In a flash of blue light, the Rockruff lands all healthy and ready to battle.

From the sidelines, Kukui suddenly leaned forward as though he was about to launch himself into the stage. His eyes were wide and buggy when he removed his shades in shock. "That Rockruff... Its size is unlike any Rockruff I've seen!"

Astraia looks to him. His reaction to Dusky is new to her. "What do you mean?"

"Your Rockruff is twice the average size of a Rockruff! We categorize those Pokémon as Alpha Pokémon! Where did you catch it?!" His eyes brimmed with twinkling stars.

"Er, Route 1..."

"Amazing...! You _have_ to show me your Pokédex after this! I need to record it for scientific purposes!"

Hala coughs. Quite coherently, might he add.

Kukui straightens himself accordingly and reverts back to his normal self. He shrugged it off with an awkward smile. "Ahaha... Continue!"

The crowd giggled and laughed.

Astraia smiles in amusement before landing her sights on Dusky. "Dusky! We're battling in honor of Tapu Koko! You have to battle, at least for tonight!"

Dusky glances back to Astraia before examining her opponent in front of her. It was a tiny Pichu from her perspective that she could squash like a bug if she wanted to. Her eyelids fell flatly, the light in her eyes gone.

"Kahuna Hala wants everyone to give it their all!" Astraia added quickly. "I also want to fight with you, together!"

Dusky looks to the side. Upon first glance of the kahuna, she instantly knew the power he held as a veteran trainer was nothing to sneeze at. She smirked. How interesting.

She then spares a glance to the boy on the opposing side. The wolf pup Pokémon recognizes some similarities between Hau and Hala. Only in the physical aspect, though. The boy's carefree smile did not reach the lack of drive in his eyes that would motivate him to fight.

Dusky sniffed. How naive. She refuses to fight in all her seriousness.

Astraia almost tipped over by Dusky's attitude. "Please! You're the only one I can count on now!"

Dusky turns to face her. She smirked darkly and lifted her paw as if negotiating.

Astraia sweatdropped. This Pokémon is really demanding. "Okay, we'll do that later. But now we got a battle to finish! Don't lose, Dusky!"

Dusky swerves on her feet and barked. Of course I won't, she seemed to say.

"Sorry for the wait! We're ready!" Astraia said. "Okay, Dusky, use Leer!"

Dusky shot a malicious look at Pichu whose spine received shivers down and trembled a little in fear. She then rushes in with a dark smile baring her fangs as she approached. Astraia didn't predict her to eagerly charge forward without her command. "Dusky!"

"Pichu, dodge and use Charm!" Hau quickly ordered.

The tiny mouse Pokémon's size allows it to evade Dusky's tackle. It gazes at the large pup charmingly, pinks hearts floating around for a more appealing touch. However, instead of being less wary as it had intended, Dusky was unfazed. She turns around to change direction and chases after Pichu who had quickly abandoned the cute facade.

Hau and Pichu sweated nervously. "Uh-oh, looks like that plan failed..."

Astraia wasn't complaining when Dusky was not affected by Charm. That wouldn't stop a battle-driven Pokémon from attacking. "All right, use Tackle!"

Dusky slams her body onto Pichu. Using her size and weight to her advantage, Pichu fainted underneath her in that one hit. Much to Dusky's surprise, Pichu's fur rubbed against her and created static, causing the jolt to spread all over her body. She leaped off the Pokémon.

"Pichu is unable to battle! Dusky wins!" Hala announced from his spot.

Astraia pursed her lips. That Pichu's paralysis effect is what led to Ignis' loss. Now that Dusky also has it, can she win against Hau's Rowlet?

"Rowlet, it's your time to shine! Let's do it, partner!" Hau said as he sent Rowlet into the battle. The grass quill Pokémon hooted as he flew in midair.

Dusky growled aggressively at the bird. Her light blue eyes drastically darkened. Rowlet shivered on the receiving end. She had used Leer without Astraia's knowledge.

Astraia was concerned. Why is Dusky acting so hostile when Rowlet showed up?

"Use Leafage!" Hau commanded.

Rowlet sends a flurry of his quills down to the Rockruff. Astraia told her to dodge but Dusky was still stunned by the shock Pichu had left. By the time Leafage hit, she took damage in her spot.

"Dusky!"

Dusky remained standing even after taking the attack head on. She was pulling through despite being paralyzed and inflicted by a super effective move.

"Rowlet, Tackle!"

Rowlet swoops in for the finale.

"Jump and get on top of Rowlet!" Astraia suddenly shouted.

Dusky mustered the strength from her legs to leap into the air despite the tingling sensation numbing her muscles. Gravity pulls her to the ground where Rowlet hovered above it.

"Tackle from above!" Astraia ordered.

Dusky faces the floor and charges at an intimidated Rowlet whose face was overshadowed by the Rockruff as she fell. Rowlet took the impact and was pinned down to the stage by Rockruff's weight.

"Oh no!" Hau cried as he witnessed the same trick Dusky had used on his Pichu.

"Keep Rowlet close, Dusky, and rub against him!"

A flash of recognition flashed a Dusky's eyes before she quirked a knowing mischievous grin. She had understood what she meant. And so did Kukui as he watched. "Did she mean...?"

Using the rocks embedded on her white furry neck, Dusky dug her neck onto Rowlet. The owl squirmed in his locked position. One would have thought the Rockruff was showing it affection until one look at Dusky's oh-so loving face said it all. Hau told him to break free but Astraia insistently ordered Dusky to not let go, lest the owl would be free to move in the skies untouched by earth.

As Dusky continued vigorously rubbing her neck against the owl, the electricity clinging to her body spreads to Rowlet. Now he too shares the paralysis effect.

Hau widened his eyes. "My Pichu's Thunder Shock...?!"

Kukui chuckled, amused. "She knew the rocks on Dusky were not something pleasant to go through and used that as her strategy. Smart."

Astraia smirked, having heard the man speak to himself analytically. "I played with a Rockruff before coming here, and it sure was a friendly one. Dusky, finish it off with Tackle, and make it a big one!"

The wolf pup howled, all up for unleashing a strong Tackle as she hopped off Rowlet and ran towards him.

"Fly, Rowlet!"

However, Rowlet was stunned by a jolt of electricity running through his wings, rendering him on the floor until he was sent flying by Dusky. The owl landed before Hau's feet unconscious.

"Rowlet is unable to battle! Dusky wins! Therefore Astraia and her team wins!"

The crowd went wild in cheers and whistles as they applauded for the battle. They were sure Tapu Koko likes their great battle of the year.

Hau grinned a toothy grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "What? It's already over?!"

Astraia approached Dusky. Dusky looks up to her trainer as she smiled at the Pokémon. "That was great for our first battle together. You just barely made it! Thanks, Dusky."

Now that Dusky has finally shook off the weakened paralyzing effect, she lifted her chin and barked.

After both trainers returned their Pokémon, they meet at the center of the stage.

"Phew... That was awesome, Astraia!" Hau said. "That was a really great battle! I had a blast fighting you!"

"Yeah, you too. Your Pichu sure gave us a lot of trouble." Astraia said.

"It was a good battle." Hala spoke. "With this, even Tapu Koko..."

A cry was heard from the distance.

Hala laughed. "Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval. Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time you take this, Astraia." Hala hands the girl a black bracelet with a familiar face on the top.

It was the one from the sparkling stone!

Astraia slips it onto her wrist and admired it. It looked really cool.

"What is this?" She asked.

"This is your Z-Power Ring, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokémon... It can bring forth their Z-Power! We kahunas can make Z-Power Rings using stones like the sparkling stone that you received from Tapu Koko. Though you will need to undergo the island challenge and collect Z-Crystals for yourself, if you wish to draw forth Pokémon's Z-Power!" Hala explained.

He looks at the blue-haired girl in thought. "And yet you have already received that sparkling stone... It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you... or perhaps it has a mission for you."

Astraia looked at her armband. _'Tapu Koko... What is it you're trying to tell me?'_

"Well, it's time for you to get out there and start your island challenge!" Kukui said from behind the stage. "If you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what that mission is."

Astraia raised her brow. "The island challenge?"

Kukui held four fingers. "Four islands! You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest Trainer — the island challenge champion. Woo!"

"Four islands..." Astraia would have a lot of traveling to do if that's the case.

Hau giggled. "Sounds great, right? I can't wait to have a real adventure!"

"But I'll let Kahuna Hala explain the details!" Kukui passed the baton to Hala.

"The island challenge Kukui spoke of... It is a journey to overcome your own limitations, as you travel the far corners of Alola and meet with others along the path. It is the great adventure that children in the Alola region embark upon, along with their Pokémon, once they reach 11 years of age!"

Astraia would have been surprised if she hadn't heard of legends about an eleven year-old Trainer who rose and earned the title of champion in Kanto. That was almost a decade ago when that came true, and that trainer may still remain as one of the strongest in the Kanto region.

"Allow me to give you both the island challenge amulets you will need." Hala said and approached the two children.

"Awesome! Thanks, Tutu!" Hau attaches the amulet to his backpack. "I'm gonna make it through the island challenge to try and become an island challenge champion!"

"There is one for you as well, Astraia. Please do give the island challenge a try." Hala hands her an amulet with yellow, red, pink, and purple beads and glass shards embedded in gold plate. It is proof that she is participating in the island challenge. She attaches it on her messenger bag strap, placing her rainbow star charm on the other side.

"Thank you, Kahuna Hala." Astraia thanked the man.

Kukui smiled. "Yeah, doing the island challenge is the best way to really get to know Alola!"

Astraia nods. "Okay, I'll do it. I would love to know more about Alola while I'm here."

**ULTRA STAR**

After the festival was over and removed from Iki Town, Astraia, Kukui, and Lillie bid Hau and Hala good night before leaving.

As they walked back, Lillie came to a stop. Astraia pauses to look back.

"Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't it? I hope I can meet it again someday and thank it for saving Nebby..."

Nebby trilled from inside the bag at the mention of its name.

Astraia smiled. "Me too. It saved my life too. I'm practically indebt to it now."

"It also left you with that sparkling stone..." Lillie remarked and stared at the Z-Power Ring branded on her wrist, "...even though you're a stranger to this place."

Astraia thought that too. Usually outsiders are suspicious and/or ignorant upon arriving a non-native region. Yet Tapu Koko chose her out of its people under its protection for the job.

"Suppose it's time we get you kids home, yeah?" Kukui called from afar who was waiting for the two girls to catch up.

"Nebby... Alola is full of all kinds of wonders, isn't it?" Lillie murmured before leaving. Astraia follows as well.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair comes from behind watching the three leave Iki Town.

"That was a most mysterious event... A festival to celebrate drawing forth one's full power..." The man in the sci-fi getup said.

"You looked like you were enjoying the show. Did you want to take part in the battles, too?" The girl with a braid inquired.

"Don't be silly... We are here to investigate and learn. Even with all of our technology, we cannot control the Blinding One's light... Thus we are left with no choice but to try to stop it by force! And yet it seems that the humans of this Alola can wield powerful auras." The man said thoughtfully, intrigued by the capacity humans held.

"Yeah, what'd they call that thing? A Z-Power Ring? Its aura readings were off the chart! Do you think that's why they can control auras like that? Alola is definitely an amazing place! Let's go check out the next site!" The girl suggested eagerly.

...

"I'm home, mom!" Astraia came in her home after bidding Kukui and Lillie good night.

"Oh, Astraia! You're back already? I thought you'd want to stay in Iki Town longer... " Eri and Luck comes up to the girl. "Especially right after that great Pokémon battle! Ooh, I was just captivated to see my own girl fighting her best with her Pokémon! Maybe it would be a good idea for you to try that island challenge thing... It's something you can only do in Alola, right?"

Without waiting for Astraia's reply, Eri then said, "But right now I've got a date with my bed. I danced my feet off at that festival! Night-night, sweetie. You get some sleep, too!"

"I will. Night, mom. Night, Luck." Astraia waves before heading to take a shower and falling asleep on her comfy bed. She had planned to formally introduce her new friend to her mom, but that will have to wait.

**The next day...**

As ever the energetic mother she is, Eri basked in the morning sun. "What beautiful weather! I wonder what today will bring me?"

The doorbell rung.

"A visitor! Maybe it's Kukui again. Go answer the door, Astraia."

"Yeah yeah..." Astraia opens the door expecting the man in a lab coat to stand there but instead spots a certain blonde waiting by the bottom of the steps.

"Lillie? Good morning!" Astraia greeted. "What is it?"

Lillie plays with her fingers as she looked at them with interest. "Oh. Um... The professor said..." She switched into what was supposed to be an impression of Kukui as she then relayed, "'Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new Trainer. Woo!'"

Astraia giggled. It was cute to hear the soft spoken girl imitate a "manly" voice. Though it sounded too feminine for the man.

Lillie resumes her normal voice. "So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokémon lab, if you'll come with me. It's, um... It's this way." She gestures to the path.

"Astraia!" Eri called out.

Said girl faces the woman who came up to her.

"Here. A little pocket money for you. Don't go wasting it on anything too silly!" Eri hands her money enough for the day.

Astraia rolled her eyes. "I won't, mom. Thanks."

Eri notices a new face and smiles. "Oh! Well done, Astraia. You're already making friends, aren't you? And what a cute little friend you've found! I knew Alola would be a great place for us. We just keep meeting wonderful people here!"

Astraia smiled and nodded in agreement. "You said it."

Lillie blushed. "M-Me? Well, thank you... My name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you."

Eri nods in acknowledgement and grins to Astraia. "Looks like it's finally your time to shine, sweetie! Enjoy yourself out with Ignis. And don't be gone too long! The weather will be clear and sunny." A dark flicker knifed her eyes. "But I have this feeling it'll turn dark..."

Astraia didn't hear the last part as the mother was murmuring lowly to herself. "What did you say?"

Eri beamed brightly. "Nothing! Now have fun with your new friend!"

She and Luck return inside the house, Ignis following outside before the door closed behind him. Ignis went to his trainer's side as usual.

"You...have a very nice mother, don't you?" Lillie remarks. There was a hint of unknown emotion clouding her bright green eyes until she then began, "We should get going. I'll show you to the Pokémon Research Lab."

Astraia was curious about the shift in behavior but then follows the girl down the slope leading to the shores.

"You can reach the professor's lab by treading through the tall grass here. He says he can research moves better when he is so surrounded by Pokémon. Since I'm not a Trainer, though, I have to rely on using repels all the time. You do know that using repel keeps Pokémon from attacking, right?" Lillie inquired.

Astraia didn't really knew that beforehand, but judging by the item's name, it would make sense it does that.

"A-And about Nebby... Oh, I mean... Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokémon. It came from far, far away." Lillie explains, continuing after quieting Nebby in the bag, "It seems to have a very strange power... It used that power to save me once when I was in danger. But some...other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That's why only the professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it..."

Astraia recalls the memory of the time she saved Nebby on the plank bridge. That burst of energy was peculiar, though she didn't know what it did besides not harming her when she was directly within its hit range.

"I know you seem like the type to keep secrets, but this is really important to me. I can't afford to let Nebby's power be exposed for everyone to know." Lillie said.

"Don't worry, I won't let people use Nebby for evil. Promise." Astraia swore, eyes clear as the blue skies as she spoke without a grain of hesitance behind it.

Her loyalty touched Lillie. She nodded. "Right."

Lillie introduced a shortcut to Kukui's lab where she can simply jump down the ledge and go straight to his house, although you can't go back after hopping off a ledge. Astraia and Ignis follow Lillie's shortcut and arrives before the research lab.

The lab was not as high-tech as Astraia had thought. It was a small wooden cabin that looked like your everyday house, although this one has a few sloppy wooden patches nailed in to cover most of the holes on the roof.

When they stopped before the foot of the staircase to the lab, the sound of something being destroyed coming from inside reached their ears. A familiar voice was heard shouting behind the closed door.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready. Woo!"

Astraia and Ignis stared at it sweatdropping (did a part of the roof break?) while Lillie sighed and shook her head, accustomed to this.

"Ahh... There they go again... The Pokémon Research Lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree." Lillie said, to which Astraia agreed wholeheartedly without doubt. "I've actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months."

_'Three months, huh...' _That's long.

"I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay. Maybe I'd be more help if I were a real Pokémon Trainer, too..." Lillie thought to herself aloud as she looks back to the lab.

The familiar barking of a Rockruff was heard from within.

Astraia smiles. "I'm sure you've done plenty without being a Trainer. Professor Kukui seems like he needs a lot more help than anything with Pokémon, which is like his specialty."

Lillie's eyes fell, but for a different reason. "The professor... He never stops researching moves. Not even...inside the lab itself. Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again... And I had just washed his lab coat and finally gotten it clean, too. Now it'll be in shreds... and I'm no good at mending clothes...so he'll just have to buy another new one..."

She mumbles these many concerns faced as an assistant before looking to Astraia who was pitying her. "We should probably go in before he does any more damage..."

"Right..."

They enter inside to stumble upon Kukui laughing heartedly with a happy Rockruff despite both of them disheveled and covered in dust.

Kukui notices the two girls standing there and waves. "Hey there, Astraia! Thanks for getting her for me, Lillie!"

Lillie bobs her head as Kukui approached closer while patting the dust off. "Of course. However I can be a help... I am supposed to be your assistant, right? That being said, we'll have to fix the mess, again..."

Kukui laughed. "Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research."

_'What kind of research does it require for you to be a practice dummy?'_ Astraia thought to herself as she questioned his peculiar research methods.

"Speaking of which..." Kukui looks to Astraia eagerly, excitement raising his voice as he asked, "Can I see your Rockruff for a moment?"

"S-Sure."

Astraia sent out Dusky from her ball.

"So this is an alpha Rockruff..." Kukui examines her from all different angles. His Rockruff comes up to Dusky and barked in greeting. The larger Rockruff returned the greeting coolly.

"I can tell this Rockruff will grow to be a very big and strong Pokémon in the near future, yeah. Compared to my Rockruff, yours is almost towering over it!" Kukui said.

Hearing the compliments, Dusky lifted her chin proudly. Kukui's Rockruff was admiring her size and boastful strength underneath her exterior.

Kukui remembers his original objective and looks to the girl. "Say, Astraia, lemme see your Pokédex for a second, yeah?"

The blue-haired girl hands him the red Pokédex.

"So what do you think of the place? Not bad, right?" Kukui began. "But that's not why I called you here, eh? Here! It finally arrived!"

Lillie tilts her head. "'It'...?"

"What's wrong, Lillie? Don't make me do all the talking! See, there's this Pokémon inside your Pokédex called Rotom..."

"Really?" Astraia said.

"Oh, I can tell you about Rotom." Lillie offered. "It is a peculiar Pokémon, with a body made up of something like electricity. It can take up residence in machines."

"Yeah, buddy! And to put that crazy skill of Rotom's to work... It's the next generation of Pokédexes, but it's only complete once Rotom has gone into this body specially developed for it! A whole new way for people and Pokémon to communicate. Woo! And there's only a few of these beauties out in the world so far!"

"Wow..." Astraia has the honor to have one on her person, too!

"And now if I power up your Pokédex with the parts that I just got in..." Kukui turns and tinkers with it. After a moment, a buzzing sound followed. The next second, a Pokémon with a tiny orange body with electric blue bolts outlining it appeared. It appeared startled and confused as it looks around its surroundings.

"Hey now! Sorry 'bout that, Rotom. Guess I surprised you? Here, boy! I powered up your favorite 'Dex! Give Astraia here a Helping Hand, yeah?"

Rotom dives inside the Pokédex. After booting up the system, the Pokédex transformed into a version of Rotom with red arms and blue eyes. It flew in circles before floating above Astraia's outstretched hands.

"Uh, hey there! P-Pleasure to meet you! I-I'm not nervouzzz or anything, okay?!" Rotom stuttered static noises occasionally, probably from shyness.

Astraia was impressed. The Pokémon can talk in the Pokédex! Now she sees why the Pokédex is designed in a peculiar way. She smiles at Rotom. "Nice to meet you too. I hope we'll get along."

"Now Rotom can talk right to you! It may take it a little while to get used to its new job, but I'd say Rotom's taken a liking to you!" Kukui said.

"And this will help how exactly?" Lillie inquired.

"Astraia hasn't been here in Alola too long yet. So I decided to give her this special Rotom Dex to help her navigate around." Kukui explained.

"Thank you very much, professor." Astraia said gratefully. Having Rotom Dex will surely help out a lot in her journey.

From the entrance, the door opened to reveal a certain friendly rival.

"A-lo-la! The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!" Hau greeted energetically.

In that moment, Astraia thought her mom and Hau would make good friends. But before that, how or why did he come here out of the blue?

Hau storms inside and looks around the lab. He spies a pink ladder leading up to a loft. "Is that a loft?! That's awesome!"

Lillie rushes to stand in front of the ladder to prevent access. "No, it's not! It's private! The professor has been kind enough to let me use it..."

"If you see a person or a Pokémon who needs help, you just help them... Right, Astraia? Hau? And that's why I'm letting Lillie stay up there in the loft. So, Astraia, I'm leaving this Rotom Dex in your hands! Rotom, you look after Astraia, yeah?" Kukui said.

Rotom flew out of Astraia's hands to salute. "Leave it to me!"

"So that's the Rotom Dex, eh? It's kinda cute." Hau commented.

A blushing icon on Rotom's screen portrayed his bashfulness as he rubbed the back of his body like a human would with their head. "Aww, thanks!"

"All right then, Astraia! You too, Hau! Get a move on!" Kukui suddenly said.

Astraia blinked. "What?" Move on to where?

"To the Trainers' School! You've gotta learn the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer through Pokémon battling. It's a long road to becoming the island challenge champion, and the Trainers' School is the first step!" Kukui glances to Hau. "What about you, Hau?"

"I'm good. I just wanna play with my Pokémon!" The boy said.

"The island challenge... So this is how the people of Alola connect with the world around them." Lillie said. Her green eyes meet Astraia's blue pair. "And then there's the way that you and Ignis chose one another. And now with Rotom helping you out as well... Even Nebby likes you! I guess there's something about you that makes Pokémon feel comfortable when they're by your side."

"I don't know. I just like to get to know Pokémon, that's all." Astraia said. She didn't believe she has the kind of princess-like charm that attracts Pokémon into becoming her friends like in the fairytales.

"Lillie! You take care of Astraia, yeah? Until she gets used to Rotom, help her find her way around!" Kukui said.

"I'll see you around, Astraia, Lillie!" Hau said before excusing himself out of the lab.

When Astraia, Lillie, and Kukui exit the lab, Lillie said, "The Pokémon Center is practically right next to your house, isn't it, Astraia?"

"Yeah-"

Suddenly the light vanished from above. Everything has fallen into darkness.

Ignis and Dusky by Astraia's feet hissed and growled at the sudden change in scenery. They were on guard.

Then it disappeared just as it came. The sunlight returned burning as bright as it was.

From inside Lillie's bag, Nebby whimpered.

Lillie's eyes soften. "Nebby... Don't worry — it's okay. This must be what they call a solar eclipse. It happens when the sun gets covered up."

Astraia crouches to soothe her Pokémon by rubbing their heads (Dusky a little begrudging). She herself was doubtful. Her Ultra Intuition told her there was something more to it than a solar eclipse.

Kukui crossed his arms and twisted his brows. "Was a solar eclipse forecast today? Ah, well. It must be some kind of good omen, yeah!"

"Don't you mean bad omen?" Astraia sweatdropped. Darkness usually doesn't spell good things.

"Nah. A long, long time ago, Alola was cloaked in darkness, yeah... But some people say that's when Alola's people and Pokémon blasted all that darkness away with light! And they also say that was why people started gathering Z-Crystals, and that custom turned into the island challenge." Kukui explained.

"Astraia! Now that you've got that Z-Power Ring, I hope you'll collect tons of Z-Crystals! Woo! That's exactly what a move researcher like me needs to uncover new secrets!"

Lillie sweatdropped. "Professor, that's not why she's supposed to be doing it..."

Astraia beamed. "That sounds exciting! It sounds like bragging rights to collect all kinds of Z-Crystals, so I'll do it."

"That's great to hear! I know I can count on you, cousin!" Kukui pats her shoulder.

Lillie smiles. "I'll be showing you to the Pokémon Center now, Astraia. Come on."

As they climbed up the tall grass slope, Astraia encounters a few wild Pokémon and decided to catch them with Ignis, Dusky napping as they did. Astraia was still disappointed she couldn't get the stubborn pup to listen to her, even when she thought things were looking bright after the festival battle. Yet now that the hype was over, Dusky saw no need to fight wild Pokémon.

Rotom thought it was intriguing how Dusky is not the most friendliest Rockruff and would record its findings on Dusky, saying how her behavior breaks the common ground of your average Rockruff. Astraia now wasn't sure if that spelled good.

Astraia caught a female lax-natured Inkay and named her Spinner for how she never stays still and likes to spin and float upside down. Sometimes watching her hurts her brain a little from following the Pokémon's movements, but she'll get used to it.

Astraia caught a male quirky-natured Yungoos and named him Gula for how his specie likes to eat a mountain of food in one seating. She'll have to be careful with his eating habits and train him to not eat too much to leave other Pokémon's food scarce, as well as her wallet dry.

She also caught a male naughty-natured Pikipek and named him Picks not just for his pecking but for how picky he seemed to be when it comes to what kind of affection he wants to receive and interest on specific things. It was easy to catch him because he was attracted by Astraia's shiny island amulet and rainbow star charm and didn't put much of a fight. Astraia had to swat him off from whisking her amulet and charm away, though.

And to complete her team, Astraia caught a male careful-natured Grubbin dubbed Six as the sixth Pokémon to have completed the maximum limit of six Pokémon in her party. It made him a little more special as she had achieved a full party for the first time after his catch, though of course she won't exclude any Pokémon from receiving her affection.

Rotom has been registering each and every captured Pokémon's data into the Pokédex, satisfied at the rate the trainer was going at.

Lillie had watched these successful catches and congratulated the blue-haired girl. She then ushered Astraia to follow her to the Pokémon Center to heal her Pokémon before continuing to catch more Pokémon.

The Trainer learned this is where she should go to completely restore her Pokémon to full health, purchase items at the Poké Mart to help in her trials, and grab a drink at the café area.

Lillie left Astraia to do whatever she needs to do before they proceed to the Trainers' School. Astraia bought some potions and Poké balls from the mart and checked out the café menu. When she paid for a Moomoo Milk, she also received free Poké beans from the owner. Apparently these beans are a specialty in Alola and Pokémon love to eat them. There are different kinds that have specific flavors catered for the Pokémon's tastes.

Astraia couldn't wait to know what kind of Poké beans her Pokémon would like.

Having done what she needed to do in the Pokémon Center, Astraia leaves and goes up to Lillie who was waiting by the entrance.

"Here we are. You see, the Trainers' School is..." Lillie was about to continue when a roar was heard from a distance. They look past down the road to spy a Tauros obstructing the path. It seemed to be intent on lingering in that spot for whatever reason.

"What in the world?!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Looks like we won't be going that way anytime soon..." Astraia said. That sometimes happens.

Lillie breathes out. "We'll just leave that for someone else to deal with. Come. Follow me."

When they stepped inside the school grounds, Kukui was standing there with a woman who looked to be a teacher of the school.

"Hey there, Astraia! I must've passed you two somehow, yeah? But welcome to the Trainers' School, the place to learn how to be a Pokémon Trainer!" The man said.

"Professor Kukui! Is this the child you told me about?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. Astraia's a real tough one, too. Put her through the wringer good, Teach!" Kukui then lifts four digits. "Four Trainers! You've got to beat four Pokémon Trainers here at the school, Astraia! The experience will surely help you and your Pokémon grow stronger, yeah."

Somehow Astraia thinks four is a lucky number in this region. Four islands and four respective island guardians, four trainers to beat...

"The Trainers who will take part in this lesson may be inside or outside the school. You may also want to visit our classrooms. You'll learn things there that will help on your journey, I'd say. All right. Let the lesson begin!" The teacher announced before returning inside the building.

"That's Emily. She may not look all that tough, but that teach trains her kids right! One of her students is even a captain!" Kukui said.

"Good luck, Astraia." Lillie said.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Astraia said.

As she roamed about the school and challenge the four trainers, she learned many tips on Pokémon battles and how to utilize her Pokémon's abilities to their full potential strategically. She also received what is called a Technical Machine, or TM for short, that teaches Pokémon particular new moves that apply to certain individuals.

Once Astraia defeated all four trainers, the ringing of the bell resounded throughout the school.

A voice through the speakers spoke, "Attention, all students... Would Astraia please come to the office on 2F? Astraia to the 2F office, please."

Rotom appeared out of nowhere looking frantic. "Are you in trouble?! Oh no, this can't be good!"

Astraia sweatdropped. "Rotom, you're thinking too much about it..."

Lillie arrives to the battlefield where Astraia had thanked the last student after beating the first three. "What terrible thing did you do to get called to the office so soon?"

Astraia feinted an offended gasp. "I would never do something bad in school! Nothing! Getting called to the office doesn't necessarily mean I did something wrong..."

Lillie squinted. "That's what you say..."

Astraia dismisses her mild suspicion with a laugh. "I'm sure it's about the challenge Kukui had me go through. I'll see you later, Lillie. C'mon, Rotom, Ignis."

**ULTRA SUN**

_Name Trivia Corner_

**Spinner is the female Inkay, and as mentioned she was named for her inability to stop moving.**

**Gula is the male Yungoos known to eat a lot due to its long stomach. Gula is Latin for "gluttony."**

**Picks is the male Pikipek who likes to nitpick (or as he would like to call it "critiquing") a lot of things, not just food.**

**Six is the male Grubbin who was named as the sixth and last Pokémon to fill up the party.**

**Hopefully next chapter is where I don't copy and paste the game word for word, lol. I wouldn't want my readers to skim through everything (since I would do that).**

**Until next update~**


	4. Hau'oli City

From the shrubs planted around a palm tree, a pair of bright blue eyes had watched a human girl in white battle against students from the Trainers' School. There was also a red and black fire cat following her around, though it was told to simply watch for all of the battles the girl came across ("I want to fight with our new teammates for the meantime, please understand," she had said).

A snicker escaped the Pokémon. Interesting. From her scent, it knew she was a new face in Alola. This girl doesn't look strong, nor outstanding appearance-wise. Probably a beginner.

As the Pokémon continued to watch the newcomer, it witnessed her victory against the ace student of the school. She was praising her Inkay and feeding it a Poké bean for its well-deserved battle. She then returned it inside its Poké ball.

What startled it was the fact that she turned her head and looked directly to its hiding spot. The unknown Pokémon stayed perfectly still to blend in with the darkness beneath the thick leafage. There was no way the human would have discovered it. It hadn't messed up on getting itself caught. It was too smart to let itself get exposed.

Before she could dwell on it longer, her opponent she had defeated brought her attention back to their discussion, oblivious to her lingering suspicion that a pair of eyes were on her.

The Pokémon snickered lowly so as to not cause attention to itself. It had changed its impression on her.

This Trainer may just entertain its boredom on Melemele Island. It was becoming _too_ peaceful and quiet out of the four islands of Alola.

For now, it'll watch her from afar and enjoy the spectacle from a safe distance.

**[Hau'oli City]**

Astraia furrowed her brows as she entered the school and climbed up the stairs. Once she was indoors, the unnerving feeling of someone staring her had left. For now.

Her Ultra Intuition has been acting up since she stepped foot into the school grounds. While it wasn't threatening or hostile, it was still wary of the source of eyes. Her UI is not capable of determining whether it was a Pokémon or a human, but it was something worth be self-aware of her actions from here on. The suspect is pretty good at hiding its presence.

She arrived to the second floor where the teacher was waiting by the staircase.

Emily's head hung low as she spoke lowly, "Astraia... I can't believe that you..."

The pigtail girl's shoulders stood rigid. Is she going to get scolded?

"...beat all of my students! Fantastic! After seeing such a performance, I think I'd like to battle you myself! What do you say? Are you ready to take me on?" Her eyes were glittering as she looked at the girl expectantly.

Astraia nods. "You bet!"

"Good. I heard about you from Professor Kukui. I'll be challenging you with a Pokémon that has a type advantage against that Litten you chose for your partner!" Emily points to Ignis who stood by his usual spot next to his trainer's feet.

"That's all right with me. I know Ignis will win, right?" Astraia shares eye contact with the cat. Ignis firmly nods in response, eyes lit in determination just like her's.

Emily grinned. "I like your spirits! Now, come on out!" She tossed a Poké ball into the air. It revealed the Alolan water starter Pokémon, Popplio.

Astraia had a feeling that would be the Pokémon they're up against.

Both sides set a fair distance for the battlefield. Emily allowed Astraia to make the first move. The latter responds eagerly and ordered Ignis to Scratch.

The fire cat runs up to Popplio and pounces with claws withdrawn. As per Emily's command, Popplio slipped away before it would land and unleashed a Water Gun.

Ignis was agile to have evaded the blast. He then prepared for another Scratch attack, successfully swiping at the pup's muzzle and leaving marks on it. Popplio quickly got back up however and used Water Gun again. Unfortunately this time, Ignis couldn't leap out from its line of direction.

Ignis was sent flying to the other side of the hallway. He collided into the wall before plopping to the now wet tile floor.

Popplio charges in for a Pound as it slides across the wet trail left behind by Ignis. It was closing the distance almost instantly.

Astraia panicked. Its speed was picking up!

Fortunately, Ignis got up on all fours and leapt into the air just in time for Popplio to headbutt into the wall in place of the fire cat.

Astraia almost whinced at the sight, however she immediately jumped for the opportunity. She orders Ignis to dive for a Scratch, which successfully landed once again on the disorientated Pokémon. Ignis would continue to attack and leave no time for it to recover.

Popplio retaliated with a Pound from its tail, ceasing the scratching. Ignis shook the impact off and delivers the final blow with a swipe of his claws.

With a cry, Popplio collapsed to the floor. It fainted from battle.

A smile stretched widely upon Astraia's lips. "We did it!"

She quickly comes up to her partner who had fell to the floor. The water clung to his fur as his body rose up and down to catch up with his exhaustion. The Water Gun did a toll on his body.

Astraia smiles softly. "You were amazing, Ignis. Well done."

She produced a towel from her bag and wraps it around his little body. She pats the water from his fur before whipping out her portable hair dryer and drying him with the hot generated air. Once Ignis was free from the water droplets, Astraia stored the tools away.

Emily had returned Popplio to its Poké ball and approached the pair. "Congratulations, Astraia! You passed the Trainers' School's test! Heh, since you defeated me, maybe you should take over as teacher here for me!"

Astraia stands up straight and waved her hands. "Oh no, I'm still inexperienced! Thank you for the battle, though, Miss Emily. It was quite nerve-wracking, to be honest."

She placed a hand over her heart that was slowly but surely returning to its normal pulse from the excitement. "When Ignis got hit by Water Gun, I thought my heart stopped beating for a second."

Emily smiles in understanding. "That instant your weakness hits you, the flow of the battle seems to flip upside down, huh."

"I thought the sky was falling, actually..." Astraia admitted, a little pale as she thought of the feeling of her heart dropping to her stomach and the world closing in.

Emily giggles. "You're a funny kid. All jokes aside, here's a little something for defeating me in a fair battle."

Astraia thanked her for the new collection to her stash of Poké balls: the Great ball. It's simply a better version of the standard red and white, this one being blue with red ticks. It would have helped earlier on when she tried to catch Dusky for her first time.

"Know your Pokémon and know their moves. Those are the basics of being a Trainer!"

Astraia looks to the foot of the staircase. Kukui and an unfamiliar face stood before her.

An older boy with peach pink hair dressed in a brown sweater vest and white shirt and pant waved in greeting. His clear gray eyes peered at the blue-haired girl with kind politeness. "Greetings! Captain Ilima here. I couldn't help but observe your battles. You looked so very delightful in battle that I had no choice but to summon you here."

He smiles charmingly. Astraia could tell he's the type to attract fan girls with his charisma, though he doesn't seem to be the arrogant-flirt kind of type.

_'But Captain...? What of?'_

Astraia bows. "Nice to meet you. I'm Astraia. I moved here from the Kanto region with my family for the summer. This is my partner, Ignis." She gestured to the Litten who simply watched the exchange silently.

"She's got a real sense for how to use moves, and I think she's gonna go far as a Trainer, yeah!" Kukui praises, much to Astraia's bashfulness. That makes her sound like a talented Trainer, which she doubted. She still has a ways to go after all.

Ilima smiles. "I see! Then welcome, newcomer. I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial."

Astraia blinked. "You mentioned being a Captain... So does this trial have something to do with it?"

"Indeed! We captains are the ones who conduct the trails you will face on your way to challenging the island kahuna. My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. The trial of Captain Ilima." His eyes carry the light of anticipation as he then said, "I sincerely look forward to your challenge."

The boy makes his leave after leaving his message.

From behind Astraia, Emily perked up in realization. "Oh yeah! I reported to the folks upstairs about that Tauros blocking the road out front again."

"'Again'?" They should do something about that Tauros if this is a common incidence.

"That guy's Tauros is pretty much a celebrity here on Melemele, you know?" Kukui said.

"Well, I guess it's time that we dismiss you from school, Astraia." Emily said.

The speaker came to life as it announced throughout the school, "Attention, all students... Astraia has completed her lesson at the Trainers' School!"

...

Everyone wished Astraia good luck on her island challenge, reminding her of the tips they taught her from their battles and utilizing her experience and knowledge from the school to outside. Lillie suggested she and the girl to venture to Hau'oli City.

After bidding farewell to the people of the Trainers' School, the two girls make their way to the city.

Astraia rubbed her arm nervously. There it was. Her Ultra Intuition was poking her occasionally to be aware of her surroundings regarding the pair of eyes keen on keeping her in their sight. For whatever reason.

Ignis spots his Trainer's discomfort and mewed a scratchy mew. Astraia quickly dismissed her cause of anxiety aside and assured the fire cat that nothing was wrong.

"You know..." Lillie began as they walked away from the school, "I was really impressed seeing how you battled with your Pokémon at the Trainers' School... It feels like you're really giving it your all for your Pokémon's sake..."

"I think that's why you were able to save Nebby that time, Astraia." Lillie smiles before looking back to the road ahead of them, only to reel back in surprise at the sight. "Oh! I forgot about Tauros!"

At the entryway, the Tauros was seen with Hau and Hala.

"Hau! Kahuna Hala!" Astraia exclaimed as they came closer to the grandfather and grandson, Lillie a little wary for a possible Tauros rampage.

Hau and Hala turn upon seeing the pair. The former grinned brightly and waved. "Alola!"

The kahuna smiles at the familiar faces. "Ho! If it isn't Lillie and Astraia. Sorry for scaring you, friend. I guess it's time I get old Tauros back home. Oh, but I've got an idea..."

Hala looks to Alola's newcomer. "Why not give him a little pat, Astraia?"

Said girl slowly nodded. "Sure..." She wasn't sure where he was going with it, but she doesn't mind given the chance to approach the Tauros.

Lillie's green eyes creased in concern. "A-Are you sure, Astraia?" Tauros can be a bit unpredictable and rampage on the girl without a warning.

Ignis looked up, sharing the same sentiment as Lillie as he frowned.

"I got this." Astraia said reassuringly, boasting a confident grin. She comes from Kanto after all, where Tauros are native to. She learned a few tips on dealing with them as she grew up. Plus, Hala's there to stop it if things do turn for the worse.

She calmly steps up to the Pokémon staring her for any movement. Nothing good comes from touching the tail, especially when it makes the owner visibly uncomfortable. Stroking a Tauros' mane is not quite effective as they can be a bit sensitive with their mane. There was only one solution.

With her pearly white fingers, Astraia pets its face and smiles. Her deep blue eyes reflecting the midday sky meet the Pokémon's gaze. "Hi there."

Something flashed in its eyes as it stared back at the human. The Tauros leans towards her touch almost immediately, pleased with the affectionate petting.

Lillie and Hau watched in surprise while Hala bursted into hearty laughter. "You see that? This rascal already loves you! Pokémon become happier when we show them some care."

Astraia smiles widely and continues rubbing its face. How sweet. "I'm glad to see that." She giggled when the bull butts its head for more affection and reciprocates the sentiment with a slightly more rough yet loving rub against its face. It liked it a lot.

Before the Tauros would demand for more affection and run rampant for it (they can't be controlled once that happens), Hala motions it to follow him and walk the opposite direction from the city.

As the children watch them depart, Hala turns back to face Astraia. "Oh the places you'll go, child! And as you do, you will surely meet more Pokémon and people who will enrich your life." With the words of a wise kahuna delivered to her, he makes his leave with the Tauros.

Hau waved goodbye as they left. "The kahunas sure are something, eh? Able to calm a raging Pokémon without even needing to battle... Now that's something! I mean, I like Tauros plenty and all... but it is pretty scary! I don't want to ride on it!"

Astraia didn't really mind Tauros. They can be difficult to keep under the ropes, but they're just really headstrong and honest with their emotions.

The ponytail boy looks to the two girls. "So where are you two off now?"

"I was thinking I should show Astraia around Hau'oli Coty a bit." Lillie said.

"Nice idea! You're always on top of things, Lillie!"

Astraia smiled. "I did _just_ come from Kanto. It's pretty hard to believe I just started the island challenge just yesterday."

Hau beamed. "Then let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!"

Lillie nods. "All right. Let's all go together."

"Then what're we waiting for! This way! Come on!" Unable to contain his excitement, Hau rushes to Hau'oli City ahead of the girls.

"Oh, Hau..." Lillie shakes her head, used to his bubbly persona. "I guess we should go catch up with him before he gets too far, Astraia. Hau'oli City _is _the biggest city in all Alola."

Astraia follows Lillie into the urban part of Melemele Island. They entered by the beachside bustling with many people in swimsuits and beachwear enjoying the beach. Some laid on their backs tanning, others taking a swim and playing on the sand.

Standing before the shore was Hau looking all too hyped up for the beach. "Beach time! Yeaaahhh!"

Astraia's blue eyes roamed across the beachside. It's actually crowded and lively. Everyone looks like they're having fun, too. Could this be tropical paradise? "Whoa..."

"Hey, you..."

Astraia and Lillie look to a friendly-looking woman standing by the street close to the stairway to the beach. "You've come to Alola from someplace off, haven't you? I can tell!"

Astraia approached her. "Yes, I'm from the Kanto region."

The woman grinned. "Then let me teach you the proper way to greet someone in Alola!" She waved her hands in a circle and said, "Alola!"

Astraia attempts to mimic the greeting. Unsure of her hand gesture, she slowly followed and mumbled, "Alola...?"

The woman smiled. "Just like that! You'll make a lot more friends if you say it! Alola!" She greets Astraia cheerfully.

Astraia returns the Alolan greeting, this time with more confidence as she said, "Alola!" She turned to Lillie who was watching their exchange quietly. "Alola!"

The blonde giggled before waving her hands in a circle. "Alola!"

Astraia could see how befriending people is like in Alola now. It's kind of fun to do.

Thanking the woman who taught her Alola's greeting, Astraia and Lillie continue following down the street leading to the shopping district. Astraia would have visited the beach and play in the sand and take a dip for a swim, but there was always next time. There's always a beach nearby, since Alola is full of tropical islands.

Along the way, Lillie had excused herself to let Astraia look around the city by herself. It shouldn't be hard to get lost since the district is just up ahead. Plus, Astraia's not alone with Ignis by her side.

"He-e-ey! Astraia! I thought I recognized the sound of those feet!"

Astraia spots the source running up to her. It was Hau.

"So what do you think? Hau'oli is something, eh? Alola's gotta be the best place ever to live!" He looks to the side where a building stood beside them. "Oh yeah!"

Hau turns back to the curious girl. "Hey, Astraia. Come in here with me. I've got a good idea of something you could do!"

The automatic double doors slide open when Astraia follows the boy inside and asks, "What is it?"

"You'll see." Hau simply said, making her more curious than before. Something she could do?

The two children approach the reception desk. Hau asks the lady behind the counter, "Hey, miss. Is it true that you can get some kinda special gift if you have a Rotom Dex?"

"My goodness, you get the news fast! Hardly anyone has a Rotom Dex, but it is true that we have a special item to go with it. It's our very own Poké Finder! It's a tool that lets you take photos of Pokémon. Rotom will help point out places where you'll be able to take photos, too." The receptionist looks to either Trainers.

"If you're asking that, could it be that one of you have a Rotom Dex?" She asked almost excitedly.

As though in cue, Rotom slips out from Astraia's bag for the whole room to see.

The receptionist gasped. "A Rotom Dex in the flesh! Amazing!"

Her exclamation attracted all heads to the front of the room. There were researchers and tourists in the mix of the many eyes zeroing on the floating Rotom Dex. Maybe there was also some journalists in disguise eager to get the scoop, too, in the bunch.

Dread gradually washed over Astraia as she predicted something bothersome was about to come. Hau was smiling carefree as usual, curious of the silence and looking around. Only then did many pounding pairs of feet come over that the boy realized what was wrong.

The pair was surrounded by towering people almost in an instant, staring mostly in admiration and awe at the now unnerved Rotom who opted to stay out of arms reach from his spot close to the ceiling.

"A Rotom Dex?! That's a real Rotom Dex, yeah?!"

"I saw it fly out of your bag, young lady! Where did you get it from? And from who?"

"Please tell us the details!"

Astraia couldn't answer the bombardment of questions even if she wanted to. It was kind of overwhelming her. She understood they meant no harm in asking her their questions, but to be pressured into a Q and A session out of the blue by strangers was not something she had expected.

Astraia internally panics. Ignis was slowly creeping backwards to his Trainer as the many adults leaned closer. He didn't like how they were making her uncomfortable. Rotom from the top was awkwardly hovering from place to place and trying to appease the crowd, but his nervousness around humans refrained him from going beyond that. Some people recognized Hau as Hala's grandson and would occasionally throw in a few greetings and questions his way as well apart from the famous Rotom Dex discovery.

Amidst their continuous stream of questions, Astraia finally couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Sorry, maybe next time okay bye!"

Astraia grabbed Hau by the wrist and squeezed through some people to leave through the exit, sputtering apologizies as she did. Ignis quickly followed after her the moment she bounded out of the circle. While the crowd of tourists and researchers watched them leave in mild surprise from the outburst, Rotom took the opportunity to take the Poké Finder from the receptionist's expecting hand and flew out before the doors automatically closed.

Astraia and Hau came to a stop a block down from the bureau building, the former looking like she had run a marathon while Hau watched with wide innocent eyes that seem to take everything in stride.

"You okay, Astraia? Wanna sit down for a minute?" The ponytail boy offered.

Astraia was taking deep breaths to calm down her beating heart. She knew it was weird for her to lose her cool from a situation like that, but she then realized she was never good with interrogations up her face. The pressure of having to answer each and every question given per second was driving her nuts.

"N-No, I'm good..." She muttered out.

Hau looks down before glancing to Astraia. He giggled. "I guess even _you_ have your moments, huh?"

Astraia looks back confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you always look so calm and mature most of the time, almost like Tutu. Especially in battle. It's cute seeing how flustered you can be sometimes." He smiles a close-eyed smile.

Astraia's eyes widen. He said all that so casually, she wondered if he actually thought of his words before saying them aloud.

For some reason she found herself embarrassed now. "Wha..."

Lillie comes up just in time to witness the two standing together in the middle of the street. Her jade green eyes eyed them inquisitively before meeting their faces. "Astraia, Hau... Did you visit the tourist bureau? How was it?"

Hau grinned. "We got her Rotom Dex upgraded! Now it can take pictures, too!"

Lillie nods slowly. "That's great, though... How long are you two going to hold hands?"

Astraia blinked. She looks down to see their hands together, one light with the other dark. It was peculiar how a boy's hand feels more bigger and a little calloused. His palm emanated so much warmth naturally that it didn't feel like it was the works of sweat.

Astraia quickly released their hands. "S-Sorry..." She must've been so nervous that she held onto his hand like a lifeline. Hopefully she didn't squeeze it hard enough to cause him discomfort.

Hau was not offended in the slightest as he continued smiling. "It's all right."

Lillie tilts her head. She was curious what led to them holding hands.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded their vision.

Astraia sees rainbow blots dotting her vision momentarily. "My eyes..."

Rotom had swooped in the nick of time to catch them off guard and snapped a picture of the three of them.

Hau laughed. "What was that for, Rotom? Go and put that little trickster back in your bag, Astraia!"

The pigtail girl chuckled before taking Rotom and putting it comfortably in her long and wide messenger bag.

"Now, enough feasting for the eyes... It's time we take care of our stomachs! Follow me!" Hau darts off on his own again.

Lillie giggled. "Maybe Rotom wanted to get your attention because it wants to take photos with you." She remarked before saying, "I think I'll go stop by the apparel shop to do some shopping of my own..."

"Okay, see ya." Astraia waved to Lillie and watched her leave until a voice called out to her.

"Yo, Trainer. Look what you've got!"

Astraia looks back to see a man approaching her.

"You lucky kid. If you've got a Poké Finder, then I guess I'll give you a little tip." He points to the spot of the wall where it was cracked. Apparently it's a photo spot.

Intrigued, Astraia goes up before the crack and whipped out Rotom to fire up the Poké Finder. Behind the lens, she could spy a Pikachu minding its own business from a distance away, seemingly unaware of Astraia at the moment.

It was quite simple to use. Like any camera, she took one snap and boom! A picture. Astraia did hope to zoom in more for a better view, but it appears that function is not available now. She can only take photos with a tiny Pokémon in the middle of the background at the moment. Still, it's fun to snap photos and make memories.

If she took tons of pictures, the quality will become better with each update on the Poké Finder. The better the reception, the better photographer she will be.

Astraia grinned before aiming Rotom Dex at Ignis who was peering at her curiously. She took a snapshot and smiled at the result. Perfect.

She showed the Litten the picture of the fire cat himself. He looked interested seeing his own face staring back at him. Definitely a keeper.

Astraia thanked the man who generously gave her a tip on a photo spot before heading to the shopping district, Rotom now sleeping inside her bag. She spots Lillie standing before an apparel shop.

"Oh, Astraia... Tell me, do you pick out all your own clothes?" The blonde asked when she approached.

"I mostly pick out my clothes, yeah." Astraia replied. Her mother likes to buy clothes for her once in a while, saying how she wanted to spoil her daughter. Astraia liked what she chose for her, perhaps because the woman knows what kind of clothes she likes. As expected of a mother.

Lillie looks down to the floor, however dejectedly. "Of course... Most people do, don't they..." She lifts her head. "I...I've always just worn the clothes that my mother wanted me to wear. I don't really know what kind of thing would suit me..."

Lillie was quick to shift the mood to a more lighthearted one. "Oh! But that's not why I stopped you. I meant to give you this, Astraia. I received it inside the apparel shop there. I didn't even buy anything, but they said I was the 99,999th customer to visit the store... But I already have the same one, so I thought that maybe you might...want it?"

Astraia took a pink lens case from her. The box size was cute to fit within her palm. It was free, so she wasn't complaining, even if she was content with her eye colors right now. Maybe they can be used for a disguise? That'd be cool to act like a spy like in those movies.

The sailor dressed female smiled. "Thanks, Lillie."

Lillie giggles. "It looks like we have something in common now, don't we, Astraia? Hee..."

Astraia withheld her smile. She could tell something personal was bugging Lillie, but she can't pry on it. Not now. Maybe when she opens up to the Trainer. Astraia will be ready to hear about it that day.

Lillie and Astraia enter the apparel shop together. Lillie was overly excited as she hovered some articles of clothing over Astraia to see which suits the Kanto native. Astraia was content with her sailor dress (in fact it's her favorite dress) so she was just interested in their collection. Her mom definitely didn't give her that much pocket money to spend, and she wanted to spend the money she earned from Pokémon battles wisely. Her clothes comes second.

Lillie thought any shade of blue works best, whether the same light blue as her hair and eyes, or the navy blue that brings out the mature side of the girl. Lillie also thought pink would be a nice change of pace once in a while.

There was also the accessories to gloss over. Lillie offered to buy Astraia a charm bracelet, but the latter insistently declined her generous offer. She doesn't want the blonde to spend her money on something that could have been used for something important, say, Kukui's lab coat. Neither Kukui nor Lillie knows how to mend clothes, so it would advisable to focus on that more than Astraia.

Much to Lillie's confusion, Astraia was strongly against the idea of the gift. After seeing how modest she was, Lillie gave up pursuing the notion.

As Lillie wanted to spend more time in the shop a bit longer, Astraia left with nothing spent (she honestly didn't need to buy anything). From the corner of her eye, she spots a sparkling gold hexagon sticker plastered to the wall.

She doesn't know what this pertains to, but it looks like something worth remembering.

Astraia approaches near a Pokémon center, only to stop upon seeing a familiar person putting the same golden sticker by the apparel shop up next to the window.

"Captain Ilima...?"

Said boy looks over his shoulder once he smoothed the sticker on the wall. "Ah, greetings, Astraia, was it? So you've seen me sticking up one of these lovely stickers, have you?"

Astraia bobbed her head. "I also passed by one just then. That was you, then, Captain Ilima?"

"Oh yes! If young trial-goers collect these stickers as they travel and follow the path they indicate, they will quite naturally progress along their island challenge. Really, if I had to describe them, I would say these stickers really save trial-goers like you."

"So they're like arrows for people like me, then?" Astraia said.

"You can think of them as such, yes."

Ilima stared at the sticker, frowning afterwards. "But I cannot let my guard down... Those Team Skull thugs have far too much time on their hands, and they're always trying to get in the way of Trainers on their island challenge. I have to keep an eye on them to be sure they don't take down my stickers."

Astraia frowned. "That's no good..."

"I've actually just had a report that Team Skull was seen making trouble around town. I suppose I should go have a look. Well then, young Astraia, I hope you'll have a delightful time running about to search and collect totem stickers!"

Astraia watched Ilima leave until he was no longer seen. She turns to look at the sticker. He said she can collect them, so it's okay to take them off, right? Where would she even put them?

Astraia makes a quick visit to a general store and purchased a pocket binder where she can store the stickers in a safe and secure place.

As she travels around the city, she stumbled upon many stickers and gently peeled them off. She would also record where she found each and every one of them to remind herself if she had passed through the area. Turns out there was one plastered to the bottom of a pool. That pool belonged to Ilima's home.

_'The Prince of the Trainers' School... He's also rich. Of course.'_

She can't get it from a place like a pool. Maybe if she had a fishing rod, that could work, but she has nothing. She can't impose on Ilima's parents and household for a sticker, so she didn't think of asking them for a quick dive in the pool.

Well, there was no rush to collecting them. Which brings up the question: how many stickers are there? If there was a hundred of them throughout Alola, that would be quite a journey to search for them. Does she even get anything for collecting them?

Astraia spent some time searching through every corner and wall for shiny stickers. Ilima sure likes to put them in either the strangest places or the most sneaky spots. She almost passed by one hiding behind a tree if Ignis hadn't point it out for her.

Astraia readjusted her messenger bag strap slung across her chest. Ever since the Rotom Dex has taken residence inside, it became a little heavier than before. Come to think of it, she hadn't sat down in a while. It should be about time she ate lunch...

She perked up upon spotting a bakery on the side of the street. It had a sign featuring its mascot Pokémon, Slurpuff.

"Ignis, do you want to eat over there?" She asked the fire cat beside her as she pointed to the Slurpuff shop.

He nodded. He was looking for a good meal after the battle at the school. "Mrah."

"Then let's go!"

The pair made a beeline for the shop. When they arrived, a certain rival was there standing by the entrance.

"Hey, Astraia! You came to the right spot for good eats!" Hau waved as they approached.

"This was the place you were talking about, Hau?" She inquired.

"Yep! They sell malasadas, the best in Alola! You should really try them. They're delicious!" The boy had sparkles in his eyes as he spoke of the sweet treats.

Astraia looks through the windows. Both people and Pokémon were enjoying what looks like doughnuts sprinkled in power sugar, among other varieties.

"We _are_ hungry. I never did get to try malasadas before, and they look good." Astraia said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go in!"

Just when Hau suggests it, a voice spoke from behind, "Yo, yo, yo, check it! Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!"

_'Team Skull...?'_

Astraia inwardly heaved a sigh. Oh Arceus, does this have to happen when she's starving?

She wouldn't have expected to spend her summer vacation dealing with Team Skull for the future to come.

**ULTRA STAR**

**If you haven't noticed, I got lazy with the Popplio fight. The first draft was much more dynamic and detailed, but since I was working on the mobile app, this glitch/bug rewrote it with a different draft from another fic. I despaired and proceeded to procrastinate since then.**

**I struggled coming up for a title this chapter and gave up with something simple. Tough.**

**I don't know what the Poké Finder looks like exactly so I just assumed it was some kind of chip. *shrugs***

**Please leave a review~ Like really, I need to know if I should even focus on this. I have a Persona 5 OC FF to work on, and that also has a loooong story to go through.**

**Until next update~!**


End file.
